With Malice and Forethought
by AllLeyton
Summary: A/U Rated M When Lucas begs Peyton to stay with him after Brooke disappears to New York she does things she probably shouldn't because she's in love with him even though she believes he's in love with her ex-best friend.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so I know I haven't finished One Last Time but I will eventually I just forgot where I was going with that one.

This story has been on my computer for a long-time and I think I've worked it to death. It's rated M for a reason so if it's not your thing don't read it because you won't like it. It does take a couple chapters to get there though so don't be looking for it right away. I want your honest opinions on this so please don't hesitate to review.

I'd just like to stress to all the Brucas fans out there that my pen name is AllLeyton for a reason; I write fics that are primarily Leyton. I'm not a fan of the Brucas pairing and I'm afraid sometimes it may come out in my writing.

Let me know what you think otherwise. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Act in Haste Repent at Leisure

Peyton set the pen on the counter and picked up the letter she'd written to her husband. She quickly skimmed through it; folded it and slid it into the envelope she'd gotten from his office. She was very private about things and didn't want just anyone that came into the house to be able to read the heart felt words she'd left for him alone. As she placed the sealed envelope on the counter, she wished there'd never come a time when she was put into the position where she felt she had to leave him but at the same time in dark recesses of her mind, she'd always known this day would come. Like the fool that she is; she had allowed herself to believe in the few weeks they'd been married that he had started to fall in love with her the way she had always been in love with him but as it turned out, after what she'd seen today, he was still in love with someone else. She wrote his name across the front of the envelope, pushed it away from her and slid the pen into her purse.

With her purse in hand she walked to the front door, pulling it open and looking back over her shoulder to the space that had been her home, a place where she had allowed herself to dream of a future with the man she had been in love with for as long as she could remember; a single tear sliding down her porcelain cheek. She thought back on the relationship she'd had with Lucas over the years as she took her final look around the loved space.

It had been rumored, over the years, that the gorgeous blonde loner, Lucas Scott, was head over heels for the sassy blonde Peyton Sawyer, but after a brief meeting in their junior year and an ill-timed declaration from Lucas and her own stupidity she'd screwed up her chance to be with him.

Without giving her a chance to work through what had happened between them the night of the Scott Annual Money Burn, his heart had been taken over by a false idol, just as the heart of every other boy in Tree Hill's had been in those days. And for reasons Peyton could never truly fathom, her former best friend and the town's most sexually indiscriminate girl, Brooke Davis, decided that Lucas Scott was her match made in heaven; it probably had something to do with his rumored infatuation with her.

After they, Peyton and Lucas, had a very short lived affair behind the brunette's back, he chose to chase Brooke and declare before everyone in town that he was the one for her. They'd gotten back together and dated exclusively during their senior year and Peyton had been demoted to the realm of friend.

The beautiful blonde had tried to move on and cared very deeply for the boy she'd dated when Lucas was no longer available to her. Jake Jagielski was a single father with a heart of gold but a biological mother, a kidnapping and jail time put a heavy price on the relationship and Jake went looking for his child. In the end he'd ended up living in Savannah with his daughter.

After the school shooting when Lucas lost his one of his best friends and she told him she loved him, he told her he was in love with Brooke and after watching them together she high tailed it out of Tree Hill and went to Savannah to be with Jake. But again an accepted proposal from her to him, a love declaration in her sleep for the wrong boy and she was on her way back home to see if the blonde she'd loved for over a year was still in her heart…he was.

After an intense argument with Brooke and Peyton receiving a slap across the face for her honesty; Brooke demanded that Lucas no longer even speak to Peyton, she became even less to him than a mere friend, she was demoted yet again only this time to public enemy number one…. for both of them.

It had been Peyton's fault really. The end of her ten year friendship with Brooke; If she'd just done what she'd always done and let the dark haired girl have her own way; keeping her feelings for Lucas to herself and given Brooke her uncontested claim to his affections, they may not have parted ways.

Peyton was tired of keeping feelings for Lucas to herself. She was tired of bowing down and always giving Brooke Davis whatever she wanted; she'd been doing it her whole life and she'd finally had enough. "I think I still have feelings for Lucas," she declared.

"You mean like a friend?" Brooke had asked hopefully.

Peyton shook her head, "No, I mean more than that."

That had been the beginning of the end for them. They had shared what, Peyton had considered, a sisterhood that nothing could break. They'd survived two dead moms, three absentee parents, and jail time but they couldn't survive one boy, her boy, as Brooke had pointed out to Peyton time and time again. They could never move past the fact the boy was between them and always would be.

She had for a while tried to make as if nothing had changed but two months before their senior year ended, Peyton stopped participating in anything outside of her classes at Tree Hill High and associated with no one after school hours. She stopped cheering, partying, answering calls, emails and text messages the moment Brooke had laid the law down that Lucas was to have nothing to do with her making it as easy as possible on their mutual friends not to have to choose sides.

So in the end, Brooke got Lucas and Peyton got a one way ticket to Los Angeles to intern as a scout for Sire Records.

It was while she was waiting for her flight to leave for California that a broken hearted Lucas had shown up at the airport, with his heart on his sleeve, his eyes glossy from unshed tears begging her to stay in Tree Hill. He couldn't make it without her, he'd proclaimed. She'd been ecstatic at first by the declaration after his long girlfriend sanctioned silence, that was until she'd given up her dreams giving it all up to stay by his side and only accidentally found out that Brooke, had taken off to New York the day before and she decided he'd only said those things because he needed her to help him mend his broken heart, "You've always been such a great friend to me, Peyton," he declared that day.

Friend, god how she'd learned to loathe the word during the last two years. She hated being his friend. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to be the mother of his children. She wanted so much more with him.

Of course, it couldn't have anything to do with the feeling he had long since buried for her.

She knew she had to find a way to save her dream job. She wanted to stay in Tree Hill to help Lucas through his broken heart but she wanted to work in the music industry to so she put through a call to John Knight, the label president, and suggested that she scout talent for him from her location on the east coast; it would get her back on the payroll and still allow her to save the boy she loved.

It had taken her three days on the phone imploring him to consider her offer and several horrendous meetings with his scouts in the west before she managed to convince him to give her a shot. It was a decision John Knight never regretted.

She had an uncanny gift for what would sell in the music industry, whether they were her personal taste or not. And by using this innate ability, she'd quickly proven herself invaluable to the label and to John; in particular. She became head of the East Coast Division of Sire and had several scouts working for her by the end of her first year. She spent a couple of days each month in Los Angeles with the label heads, those meetings being the only stipulation John had added to the contract she'd eventually signed with the company, and she had readily agreed because it allowed her to get a break from Lucas. She loved him; she was in love with him but sometimes…

It was after one of those trips to California, that she'd come home and overheard Lucas talking or should she say begging someone to give him a number to contact, who she perceived to be the brunette. Peyton felt a sharp pain in her heart as she listened to him. She'd given up her dreams of California for him, the man she had been in love with since she was sixteen years old, and for what? To come back after being gone for three days to overhear him begging to be put in contact with another woman.

She'd felt a surge of anger like she hadn't felt in a long, long time as she listened to him imploring the person on the other line to give him some way to contact her. She'd walked the rest of the way into the house allowing the door to slam shut behind her. She'd had it. She wasn't putting up with this shit anymore. She was leaving him and moving on with her life but he'd instantly hung up the phone and come to her for comfort and she'd given it to him. She'd wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "It's going to be okay, Lucas. I'm here for you. I'll take care of you," she soothed the anger quickly ebbing away as she comforted the man she loved.

"I can't believe you're here. Thank you for coming back to me," he'd gasped through his tears.

"I'll always be here for you, Luke," she'd replied. "I just wish there was something I could do to fix this for you."

"Marry me," he begged.

"What?"

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Lucas…"

"I couldn't bare it if you left me, Peyton. Please marry me, be my wife and never leave me."

Her mind started screaming at full volume for her to refuse. He was in love with someone else but did it really matter when she was in love with him and would get what she wanted and that was to be with him forever if she just said yes.

It was after a couple of long conversations about what being married to each other would mean for them that Peyton finally agreed to become his wife. It would give him the security he said he needed and gave her what she wanted without him knowing exactly what that was for her; in simplest terms…him.

The following Friday evening, with no pomp or circumstance she became Mrs. Lucas Scott.

No one had been with them; not his mother or sister, her father, either of their brothers or his best friend or any of their friends for that matter. Besides the judge and his secretary there had been no one to witness her recklessness. They'd said I do, he'd kissed her lightly on the mouth and just like that, she was his wife.

She supposed that marrying him had been a stupid decision in the end and maybe she deserved what she was getting now but she had always done what he asked of her and in return she got to be with him.

Giving her head a shake, she turned the lock on the door knob; hung her keys to his house on the hook just inside the entryway and pulled the door shut behind her walking to the curb where the Comet sat ready to take her to the airport. She'd make arrangements to have it picked up and shipped to her in Los Angeles when she got settled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you ClearEyes06FullHearts, BrOkenbranch, lornajoe, julianafun, bcauseIsaidso; your reviews mean a lot.

As BrOkenbranch pointed out the idea for this story came from an awesome story written by angeldylan628 author of Nothing and Everything. If you haven't read it; you should definitely check it out.

On with the story….let me know what you think… thanks.

Chapter 2: Nothing has Changed…Maybe

As they stood before the judge and said their vows, Lucas wanted to jump for joy. Although getting Peyton here had been deceptive he was sure at some point, he'd be able to convince her that the feelings she'd once had for him in high school were still there and that they could be truly happy together but until then he had a role to play. He had to continue the ploy of being brokenhearted over his former girlfriend so that he wouldn't scare her away with his overwhelming love for her the way he had in high school. He'd told her once that he wanted to be in her heart and it had caused a series of disastrous events ending in him pretending to be in love with the dark haired Brooke and her falling in love with Jake Jagielski, the boy that had broken her heart and disappeared without a trace.

They'd come through the door after their civil ceremony and Lucas wrapped his arms around his new bride. "Thank you for doing this for me, Peyton. You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for," he said kissing her cheek and releasing her. "I think I'm going to go call Skills and go shoot a round. I'll see you later." He thought playing it as a regular day was the best way to go with her, nothing changing too suddenly and upsetting her, making her run. Man, had he been wrong in that decision.

She couldn't help the hurt that washed over her as her husband of twenty-two minutes disappeared out the door to go play basketball with his friend. 'Son of a bitch,' she thought to herself. She hadn't expected him to fall instantly in love with her just because she was now his wife, she knew the marriage wasn't one in the traditional sense, it's what they'd agreed to when she said yes to his proposal. She was a complete fool, however, because she actually thought that for just this one day they'd actually spend some time together; watching a movie, sipping a beer, eating a pizza or just talking like they used to. Something like it had been before Brooke had declared her 'Tree Hill's Most Unwanted.'

It was the truth of it that hurt her heart. Hell they'd gotten married less than half an hour ago and he was out shooting hoops, how many women had that claim to fame. Even with as much as she'd sacrificed for him and all that she'd given him in the time since Brooke had left Tree Hill, he couldn't spend this one evening with her.

She allowed herself a few tears, just this once, for her own stupidity and then went to her room to listen to music as she got her things together for her trip to California. If things were going to stay the same for him, it would be status quo for her too sort of. She reached for her cell phone, "Hey Erica," she said brightly when her assistant picked up the phone.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah, it's me. Have you gotten my ticket booked to California yet?"

"No," the girl replied, "I was just about to call and see if you wanted me to do that."

"See if you can get me into first class on a flight out tonight, will you?" she asked deciding to treat herself to the luxury accommodation paid for her by Sire that she rarely if ever used, as well as treat herself to a couple of extra days on the Pacific Coast.

"Will do Peyton; I'll call you with the itinerary."

"Thank you," she hung up the phone and finished packing for her trip. She'd considered sending Michelle, her most promising scout, to handle these meetings considering the importance of the day's events but the fact that today had turned out to be just like any other day as he'd promised it would; she was relieved she hadn't suggested it to the girl.

She was leaving for the west coast earlier than she ever had before; her meetings with the company were scheduled for Monday as usual and she'd normally leave midday Sunday but she thought after the day she'd had, she deserved a couple of extra days off from the life she'd sentenced herself to. She set her suitcase by the front door and her purse on top of it, once she'd checked it for her cell phone, passport and IPod.

She wandered about the living room tidying up and waiting for Erica to call her back with her flight information. When at last the call came, her assistant had only been able to get her a seat on the redeye so Peyton called, ordered pizza made a couple of calls to her artists and wondered if he'd at least come home and have dinner with her.

She'd ended up eating alone.

Lucas stood on the river court dribbling the ball against the warn tarmac. Skills had left over an hour ago but he'd decided to stay. He needed to think and he always did his best thinking on this old court.

He'd quickly come to the realization that leaving Peyton on their wedding day had been a stupid move. He wanted the curly headed blonde to fall in love with him like she had been in high school and he'd walked out on her to go shoot hoops. How stupid was that. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her he wanted a real marriage with her not the one they'd talked about but an honest to goodness one, where she was his wife in every way. He wanted everything with her… the fairy tale ending.

Coming to that decision, he'd taken a final shot at the basket and it went through the chains… nothing but net. He grinned with accomplishment and headed home to see his wife. Just saying the word and knowing it was Peyton waiting for him, sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. He couldn't wait to talk to her. He finally arrived half an hour after the pizza and just as her cab pulled up to the curb, he tripped over her bag by the front door, "What the hell?"

"My flight leaves in just over an hour. There's pizza on the table. I should be back by noon Thursday," she said walking toward the door to gather her things. "I'll see you when I get back…or not," she said bitingly, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"And where do you think you're you going?"

"California, of course, I have meetings with John, just as I do every month, Luke? It's no different today than it has been any other month since I started working for Sire," she sighed when she saw the look on his face, "Nothing's changed between us, other than my last name, especially not my responsibilities to the label or my lack thereof to you," she added resentfully.

"Nothing's changed?" he asked the irritation apparent in his stance. "You're leaving early," he said bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm giving myself a couple of days off," she replied, "And nothing changing is what you said you wanted and proved by your actions today. The way I see it, we got home from getting married and you went to play basketball with Skillz just like you would have if we'd been out grocery shopping or had gone to a movie or been doing any other menial task. That, to me, translates into nothing's changed for you just as you said it wouldn't so other than the fact that you now have a piece of paper that says I'm your wife, life carries on as it did before our little trip to the courthouse today. As I said, I have business in California and I'm going as if today had been any other day."

"Uh, I don't think so, Peyt," he said blocking her way to the door. "I want to talk to you."

"You've had all day to talk to me and to be honest I don't really give a damn what you want to say or what you think at this point, Lucas. I will not shirk my responsibilities to my artists or to the company and I deserve to have a little holiday. I'll probably see you when I get back, if you happen to be around," she put her hand against his chest and he covered it with his own. "You need to move. I'm going to miss my flight."

"I guess you're going to miss your flight, Blondie, because you're not going, anywhere. We just got married," he said annoyed that she was going to leave and not let him tell her that he wanted everything with her; that he loved her; that he was in love with her.

She rolled her eyes and shoved against him, startled by her actions she actually managed to knock him off balance and she was able to make it past him to the door, she couldn't contain the giggle that erupted out of her mouth as she grabbed her bag and shot out the door, "Our getting married today meant nothing to you while you were out playing with your little friend, Lucas, and it means less than nothing to me now too. I'll be seeing yah," she waved over her shoulder, climbed into the taxi that had been waiting for her and instructed the driver to take her to the airport. She looked out the back window at a very pissed off Lucas, who stood watching as her taxi disappeared from view. With a sigh of relief, she settled into the seat for the drive across town.

He stood on the front step and watched as his new wife's cab disappeared from sight and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He quickly typed a message and sent it to her. "Smartass," he said entering the living room, flopping down on the couch and flipping on the television.

She considered not looking when the tone on her cell phone indicated she had a text message from him but she couldn't resist, "We'll talk about this when you get your ass back home," she read. She chuckled and closed the phone. 'Jackass,' she mumbled to herself.

"Nothing's changed, hunh?" he thought to himself after not being able to focus on the game. He simply sat staring at the television stewing over what he considered her defection. He knew he was to blame for her skipping out on him tonight. He'd spent the day doing what he had on many others since she'd moved in with him, shooting hoops with Skillz, but he'd had a change of heart while they'd been playing the game. He knew she didn't trust him. Why should she after everything he'd done to her in high school but her beautiful face kept flashing before his mind and his lips still burned from kissing her at the wedding, and he didn't want to take it slow with her anymore. He wanted her to know how he felt about her and that he desired her.

He really wanted to try and have a real marriage with her. He knew her heart was with Jake in Savannah but she'd agreed to marry him so by the time he'd arrived home he was convinced he'd be able to get her to at least hear him out if not change her mind. He'd immediately gotten angry when he'd tripped over the suitcase she'd packed to leave him like she did every month. Now that she'd taken off to California there would be no discussing becoming a real couple, she was simply in for a hell of an education when she got her ass back to Tree Hill.

He moved down the hall and looked into her room. He decided he needed to try some less than subtle ways to let her know he'd changed his mind about their relationship. He knew she'd never be in love with him, which he couldn't blame her for; that was all on him, but maybe in time she would feel how in love with her he was and she would finally let Jake go and be in the marriage with him.

He started by making a call to a charity that would come pick up all the old furniture from both bedrooms. Their styles were so similar that picking out a set they'd both love would be easy so he went shopping to do just that.

When he got back, he moved all the things to go into the living room and set about creating a master bedroom suite and home office.

Peyton's flight across the country had been uneventful and when she got off the plane in Los Angeles she felt her spirits lift considerably. She came down the escalator and there they were; Jake and Jenny, waiting like they had every time she'd taken this trip since their inception. She waved happily and Jenny ran into her arms.

"Hi Peyton," she squealed. "I thought you weren't coming this month. Dad said you weren't."

"Well your Dad was mistaken Jenny Pie. How's school?" she asked picking her up and swinging her around.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I like it better when Dad's on tour and he lets me go with him so I get to have a tutor."

"I'll bet," she agreed. "Hi Jake," she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "I'm so happy to see you."

He kissed her softly on the cheek, "Hey Peyt. I was really surprised when you called and said you'd changed your plans and were getting in this morning."

"I missed you guys so I changed my mind and decided to spend a couple extra days."

"Well, I'm glad you did. We've missed you too. Haven't we Jen?"

"Yeah we did. At least I did. Dad's such an old grouch when you don't come to visit."

"He is?" she asked looking at Jake. "I'm sorry Jen baby. Maybe I should double my meetings in L.A so I can come out here more often."

"Or you could leave your job on the east coast and move here and work from the west," Jake said grumbling under his breath, grabbing her bag from the carousel.

"I'm sure Molly would be thrilled with me being in town all the time and distracting you from her," she said rolling her eyes. She took his hand as he led the way out of the airport.

"What are you talking about Peyton? Molly loves you and you know it. It's the putting your life on hold for Lucas, that she doesn't like."

She climbed into the front seat of the car and turned to look at him. "I know people find it difficult to understand why I stay with him but I'm in love with him and I made a promise to be there for him. I won't go back on that."

"Is that what those are about?" he asked pointing at her left hand where she'd forgotten to take off her new jewelry.

"Frick me," she said quietly realizing what she'd done. "Uhm yeah about that…"

"You married him, didn't you?" he shouted.

"Jake, I just…"

"You just what, Peyton?" she could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "Have you lost your freaking mind?"

Peyton looked over her shoulder at Jenny, "Can we leave this argument until later? I, uhm, I don't want to upset Jenny," she said in a whisper.

He looked in the rear-view at his daughter who was frowning at him, "Oh yeah. I guess you're right, this better wait. Besides Nikki has her this weekend so there won't be any witnesses at the house to tell the cops where Molly and I hid your dead body," he growled low in his throat.

"Jake," she whispered putting a hand on his arm.

He jerked his arm away heatedly and started the car, "Leave it! We'll talk about this later."

It was the last thing he said to her on the long drive to his home. He was angry at her, she'd known he would be and Molly was going to lose it for sure. She'd actually taken their feelings into account before she'd married Lucas, she really had but in the end, her love for him had won out over all arguments she could bring up against it. She knew that no matter what was best for her, she would always do what she thought was best for him.

When Nikki showed up and Jenny was finally out of the house, Peyton, Jake and Molly, gathered around the dining room table. Molly had been cold to her since Jake had whispered the news that Peyton had actually gone and married the ass.

"I can't believe you married him, Peyton. What the hell were you thinking? I've been having a hard enough time trying to figure out why you're even friends with him and now you're his wife."

"Molly," Peyton started. "No one was supposed to know about it."

"No one was supposed to know about it!" Jake shrieked. "No one was supposed to know about it," he rolled his eyes and looked at his wife. "I used to date her," he said gesturing to Peyton with his thumb.

"Well thank god you found some common sense," Molly told him. She sighed, "Peyton, remember when you first called to tell us you postponed your flight to California because Lucas needed you?"

"Mhmm."

"You told us it was going to be for a few days…or was that weeks…oh wait months… then years… and now it's a freaking lifetime. Are you nuts?" she shouted.

Peyton sighed, "He needs me Moll. I know it's selfish of him to want to keep me in Tree Hill but it was even more selfish of me to marry him, knowing he's in love with her."

Jake huffed, "Are you joking me, Peyton. You're the least selfish person I know. Lucas is the selfish one. He used to be a truly great guy one of the best I've ever known but now he's probably… no he's without a doubt the most self-centered, self-serving, son of a bitch I have or will ever meet for that matter. He should not have asked you to marry him! And you should never have agreed to this, Peyton."

"You're over reacting, Jake. It's not like this is a real marriage. It's in name only. It's just a way to give Luke a little security, nothing more."

"It was stupid, Peyton."

Tears started to slip down her face, "Please don't make me feel any worse about this than I already do. It was a mistake, I know it was but it's done now and I want to try and see it through," she sighed and looked Jake in the eye. "I love him. I'm IN love with him. God, I hardly remember a time when I wasn't in love with him. It was stupid, selfish and reckless, I know but my heart was all in before my brain could join the party. Please don't be mad at me."

"We're not mad at you, Peyton, we're concerned for you and if it wasn't for the baby coming any day now, I'd be taking an ass kicking trip to Tree Hill," he said fiercely. "Peyton, you deserve so much better than this."

"I chose this," she sobbed.

"You were tricked into it, you mean," Molly added.

"I love you both for caring but like I said, I want to try and make a go of it. It's convenient at the moment and when it no longer is, I'll leave, I promise," she reasoned.

"Peyton…" Jake and Molly said in unison.

"We love you," Molly said, "and we'll support you no matter what you decide to do but we," she gestured between herself and Jake, "really wish you'd reconsider and put an end to this before you get hurt any worse than you already have been."

"I can have it annulled at any time. It's not like we've consummated the marriage or ever will. It's not about sex. I left myself an escape clause," she told them.

"I'm still not happy about this, Peyton, I won't lie but if this is what you want to do," he got up and walked over to her. "I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Jake."

"Me too," Molly agreed lifting her very pregnant self up from the chair.

"Thanks Moll."

Lucas took a quick run to the hardware store to pick up paint for the rooms, as well as several sets of bookshelves and set to work. He only had a couple of days to get this all done before Peyton was due home. There was no time to waste.

The master he painted in a deep ruby red. He bought new linens in the deep rich jewel tones, he knew she loved and put all her things away in and on the dark mahogany dresser.

The room that had been hers could no longer be a space that she could easily reconfigure into a bedroom because his girl would immediately set to work trying to change it back. He got at it; making damn sure there wasn't even a remote possibility she could accomplish it.

The new office, he'd designed for them, was divided in half; one side for her and her music, the other for him and his books. Shelves permanently affixed to the walls made the room far too small for even a single bed to be put in the space; the two desks facing each other taking up any remaining space.

By the day she was due to arrive home he looked around at the completed rooms; he grinned with accomplishment. There was no question Peyton would love the colors, furniture and lay out of the rooms but the whole being together in a real sense. He hoped when she saw how much work he'd put into it that he could persuade her that he was on to something.

As he stood just inside the master bedroom door; he was surprised by just how easily their things had joined together so it definitely looked like a married couple shared this space now; a man and HIS wife and that's exactly what it would be whether she liked it or not. He just hoped she would; allowing him finally to drop the act and just be love with her already.

He threw his head back with mirth, knowing the curly headed blonde with the bad temper and sassy words was going to be pissed about this at first but not nearly as much as she was going to hate the fact that he'd decided, without discussing it with her first, that they were going to be married in every sense of the word. Her taking off to California the way she had; had prompted his decision not to discuss things with her further.

When she'd originally agreed to marry him, he'd convinced her that he wanted her to be his wife in name only; it's not what he'd really wanted but he knew if he told her the truth beforehand, she wouldn't have believed what he was telling her and she wouldn't have married him. He'd convinced her, his only reason for asking her was that he needed the feeling of security that her being his wife would give him but the truth was he was IN love with her. He asked her to marry him because he wanted her to be his wife and for no other reason. He'd keep playing the jackass if it got him what he wanted which was time to convince her that Jake Jagielski was not the guy for her…he was.

He'd gone and played basketball on his wedding day and his wife had taken a trip to L.A. They were no longer friends, she was his wife and she'd damn well start to behave that way, even if he had to be the guy he loathed to make her see things his way. He shook his head and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

The remainder of her time in Los Angeles was spent in heated meetings where she was able to let off some of the excess stress she was feeling about her marriage. She'd thought about calling him more than a couple of times since she arrived but these trips to California were the only time when she felt she wasn't being compared to his 'Pretty Girl,' blah, blah whatever so she never made the calls.

He had, however, called her and she'd ignored all of them, deleted text messages without reading them and voicemail messages went unheard. She spent her days with John Knight fighting for her artists and her evenings with the Jagielski's remembering what being one half of a couple was really supposed to be like. Making believe that she hadn't gotten on a plane on her wedding day, leaving her husband behind and that he hadn't spent the day on the basketball court with his friend. She was simply on her monthly business trip like every other one she'd been on for the past two years. Nothing in her life was any different.

For the first time since she'd started living with Lucas, Peyton changed her plans and spent some leisure time in Los Angeles with Jake, Molly and Jenny; and their newborn son, MJ, not showing up in Tree Hill on the day she'd told him she'd be back. She hadn't bothered to call and let him know about the changes either. Had she ever considered the extra stay before, she wouldn't have let him know so why would she do it now.

After the time came and went that she should have been back in North Carolina, her phone had nearly blown up with his attempts to contact her prompting her to shut the stupid thing off completely. He was going to be pissed and upset and probably a right mess by the time she returned but it wasn't any of his damn business what she did. She hadn't answered to a man for her actions since she was a very little girl and she certainly wasn't about to start now.

She hugged Molly, Jake, Jenny and MJ at the airport at just after midnight on Sunday; she would arrive in Tree Hill just after Lucas left for work Monday morning giving her most of her first day back alone in the house, she'd told Erica she wouldn't be back into the office until Thursday so she wasn't expected back for a few more days so she could use the day for whatever she wanted. She sighed gratefully, another Lucas free day. She'd get some sleep and be fresh enough to deal with his foolishness when he got home from work or maybe she'd cut out and find something else to do until after he'd gone to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews Julianafun, LEYTONALWAYS and Hildolfr, guest *you know who you are*, 23LaffertysGurl23, leytonlover69 & Peyton Scott.

Hildolfr pointed out something I just wanted to clarify for everyone; almost the entire story is a flashback. Sorry if I confused anyone.

This part of the story is rated M. It's graphic but I hope not too much so; it made me blush to write it, LOL. Let me know if you think I should tone it down. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3 Changing of the Tides

She got off the plane in Tree Hill and came down the escalator into the arrivals area. She didn't bother to look around; there was really no point. No one had been to the airport to meet her since she'd gone to New York in high school; she simply headed straight for the baggage carousel to get her suitcase. She was waiting patiently when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Welcome home wifey," Lucas said kissing her cheek. "I've missed you," he told her adjusting himself discretely, a look of utter confusion briefly crossing his handsome face before the smile was firmly back in its place.

"You…you missed me?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, of course, I missed you. The house is always too quiet when you're away."

"Okay, well, let me try that again," she asked throwing up her walls faster than the speed of light, "What the hell are you doing here, Lucas?"

He sighed, "My wife has been away on business for the past week and I've missed her. I came to the airport to pick her up so she wouldn't have to take a cab home," he explained patiently. "You see, she took off on our wedding night and never called me the entire time she was gone. She didn't take my calls, return my voice or text messages," he said trying to control the hurt and anger, "and she stayed away longer than she said she was going to without even having the courtesy of letting me know. She also didn't call to let me know she was getting in today; I had to get that information from her assistant."

"Oh."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged her shoulders at him, "I told you I was going to L.A for meetings, Lucas." She picked up her suitcase, which he quickly took from her. "I can carry that," she snapped trying to take it back. "I didn't know I suddenly needed to let you know my plans."

"I'm trying to be nice here, Peyton. I was an ass to you before you left and I'm trying to make up for it; even if I'm really hurt that you didn't find it necessary to let me know you were going to stay in California longer than you originally anticipated."

"You don't have anything to make up for and I don't have to let you know my plans," she said feigning indifference to his actions and reinforcing the lines of their relationship.

"I shouldn't have gone out to play basketball with Skillz. I should have stayed with you. I was afraid you'd freak out if I tried to spend extra time with you, that's why I went," he tried to explain.

"Don't be silly, Lucas. You going to play ball with Skillz was fine, really. Now come on we need to get a move on or you're going to be late for work."

"I'm not going in to work today," he said as if it was something he'd done a thousand times before.

"You're what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not going in to work," he repeated. "Skillz is taking care of things with the team and I've got someone covering my classes."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You don't take time off work."

"I do when I get married and my beautiful girl spends her first week as my wife on the other side of the country."

"You told them?" she asked shocked. She thought they'd decided it was best not to tell anyone.

He nodded and spread his arms apart, "Yes, of course, I told them. Why wouldn't I?" he asked in mock misunderstanding; ignoring the fact that not telling anyone was what they'd agreed to. "They've given me the next few weeks off for our honeymoon, although we won't actually be leaving Tree Hill."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This marriage was not really a marriage. "I don't understand why you'd do that?"

"I'm doing it because you're my wife, Peyton. We've actually been married for ten days today and you spent them all in California on business, including our wedding night and I really want to spend time with you."

"You spent our wedding day at the basketball court shooting hoops with your friend, Luke. You set the bar on this, not me. I understood when I married you what this relationship was going to be. I signed the license, knowing it gives you the security you need that I won't leave," she said shrugging her shoulders and getting into the passenger's seat of his mustang.

He climbed in the driver's side after putting her suitcase in the trunk, "Is that what you think this marriage is about…me and my security," he chuckled.

"It is about you and your security," she reiterated. "It's what you told me you wanted." He leaned over and took her face in his hands; placing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She didn't kiss him back at first, she was too stunned by the gesture but after a moment, she found herself responding. She was amazed that it felt just as it had when they were teenagers. She couldn't stop the little moan of pleasure that escaped her throat. His tongue slipped along the seam of her lips and she tentatively gave him access to recesses of her mouth. 'This is not our life,' her brain screamed in warning. She felt his tongue graze softly against hers and a warm sensation low in her abdomen; she pushed him away, "Lucas!"

"You're my wife, Peyton. I was so scared you'd decided never to come back to me. I…"

She sighed, "I'm sorry you felt that way but…" she couldn't form a complete thought when it came to being intimate in any way with him. She huffed, "I know that I'm your wife, Luke, but we don't…you don't…I don't…" she stuttered unable to finish a coherent thought.

He put the key in the ignition, "You will," he mumbled under his breath, and started the car pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward home.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothin'," he grinned, "Tell me about your trip," he said reaching over and taking her hand in his, entwining their fingers together.

She looked at their joined hands in bewilderment, "I uh, I got Cheerios what they wanted in their contract on top of the usual money, percentages of merchandise and concerts. They don't have to cover up their tattoos, take their piercings out or cut their long hair to suit their demographic."

"Wow! That's great, Peyton. I'm sure they'll be very happy. I'm proud of you."

"Uhm yeah, thank you," she replied surprised that he even thought to ask about her work, her eyes never leaving their entwined hands. "How are things with the team?" she asked wanting to return his interest and hoping in her heart that this was a new beginning for them.

He smiled, "You know how it goes. I have a couple of awesome players and a couple of great players and I have the good players that with some patience and good coaching could become great. I'm hoping Nathan will come in and give them a few pointers, maybe even work out with them for a while when he's in town next week."

"Nathan's coming to Tree Hill during the season?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I have something I need to talk to him about so I called and asked him to come home on his weekend off. Haley, Jamie, Mom, Dad and Lily will be here too."

"Wow," she hadn't been prepared for that.

"Mouth, Millie and their little girl, Mandy, will be here from Atlanta, Junk, Fergie, and their wives and families are going to be here too, of course, as well as Skills and Bevin."

"Jeez, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were having a high school reunion. So what's the big news?"

"I'm not telling," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," she said aghast.

"You so did not just full name me," he said feigning annoyance.

"I'm your wife. It's one of the only perks I get," she chuckled and winked, hoping it would take the sting out of her bitter words and trying to figure out what the hell was going on with him as she continued to study their hands. "That's almost everyone from our old crowd, Luke." She'd known when she said it that reminding him of Brooke's absence was a dirty trick but he needed to come back to reality. He was with her at this moment and not her former best friend; he could be honest with her and himself when they were together. And he could stop trying to hide behind this ultra-strange version of himself.

He frowned at her, a shadow crossing his face as she threw yet another reminder of Brooke in his face, "She chose to leave Tree Hill and everyone in it behind. I thought about trying to call her and inviting her but I decided we didn't need her here and I'm sure her being here would only serve to make my bride uncomfortable so…"

Peyton raised an eyebrow in shock, "Uhm, okay."

He pulled into their driveway and got out of the car. She got out and walked to the trunk to retrieve her suitcase. "I'll get that babe," he said, "you go on in the house and I'll be right behind you," he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment, he was up to something there was no doubt in her mind and he had the infamous Scott smirk flashing across his face whenever he thought she wasn't watching him, which served to reinforce her suspicions, "What are you up to?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not up to anything. Just go in the house. I'll get this."

She did as he asked. She climbed the front steps and entered the house. Everything looked the same as it had when she'd left. Maybe she was just overreacting to his odd behavior and being a little paranoid because of it.

"I'll just go put this in the bedroom," he smiled lifting the suitcase a little.

"Thanks," she watched him go but instead of taking a left into her room, he took her suitcase right into his, that's when she realized what he'd been up to and why he was acting so strangely. "I can't believe you!" she shouted at him. "I knew you'd do it sooner or later. I just knew it," she stormed down the hall after him. "You are so giving me back the big bedroom, Lucas Scott. When I agreed to move in here with you, you said I got the bigger room because I needed the extra space and now you've…" she threw open the door to what had been her room and her jaw dropped at what she found. He'd turned her room into a beautiful office while she'd been away. It was a perfect blend of her and him. "What is this?" she asked gesturing to the room, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"It's called a home office, Peyt," he said gently. "I want you to be able to come home and work whenever you want. You've mentioned wanting to be able to do it for a couple of months so I made some changes so that now you can," he shrugged. "And as far as where you're going to sleep goes I thought I'd made it clear to you, you're my wife and a wife generally sleeps in the same room and bed as her husband."

Her eyes widened in astonishment and she shook her head, "Oh no she doesn't…at least this one doesn't."

"Peyton Elizabeth SCOTT," he stressed her new married name. "I'm your husband and you will share a room and a bed with me. Do you understand me?" he stated firmly. This was so not the way he'd wanted her to react but if this was the person he had to be with her right now; he'd do whatever it took.

"You're not the boss of me," she said childishly.

"Did you not hear what the judge said Peyton? He said man," he pointed to himself, "and wife," he pointed toward her. "He said I have to keep myself only unto you, which means I can't have sex with anyone who isn't you."

"I don't think…" she started but was cut off by his lips on hers.

He kissed her breathless, "There's no thinking involved here. I don't want there to be any confusion about anything between you and I anymore, Peyton. We're married and I fully intend to take full advantage of all the rights and privileges I'm entitled to as your husband."

"Oh, no. No you're not."

"Are you defying me?"

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, "I'm not defying you, Lucas. I'm simply making a statement of fact. When you asked me to marry you, you didn't say anything about us…you know," she blushed at the thought of being so intimate with this man.

"What do you think married people do, Peyton?"

"I don't know, Luke; grocery shop, laundry, mow the lawn, eat dinner, work," she listed panicking a little.

"Married people have sex, Peyt. Newlywed married people especially," he gestured back and forth between them, "have sex a lot. Most newlyweds go on a little trip called a honeymoon and have nonstop, uninterrupted, orgasmic sex. We," he said reaching out and grabbing her around the waist and pulling her toward him, "aren't going on our honeymoon right now because we both have prior commitments. You and I, however, are going to be having sex; lots and lots of sex actually. Do we understand each other?" He hoped he'd be able to follow through on that last statement. He'd never been able to before but maybe… She shook her head and tried to get away from him, "I don't think so Blondie," he said tightening his grip on her. God he hated being this guy but if it would eventually get him what he wanted from her, he could do this.

"Lucas," she whispered.

"Mmm?" he questioned.

"You wouldn't. You won't. Not without…"

He nodded his head, "I'd rather not but yes I will if you make it go that way." He placed his lips against hers again.

She tried. God knows how she tried not to respond to the soft touch of his lips against hers but she couldn't stop the hum of pleasure it brought from her. He slid his tongue against her lips asking to be let into her mouth and she opened to him, his tongue grazing against hers.

When he was sure he had her distracted enough with his kisses, he slid his hands under her light shirt and brushed his fingertips against the silky smooth skin of her abdomen, "Nice," he murmured against her lips.

"Lucas," she pleaded.

"Your skin is so soft, baby," he husked in her ear. He slipped his left hand back out from under the red satin of her blouse and unfastened the first button, quickly working his way down the row.

She couldn't stop herself; she wanted his tender touches and was quickly losing herself in what was happening between them. It was something she'd been waiting for, for a very long time, "Lucas, do you understand that if we do this we'll be married and the only way out will be for you to divorce me."

"I do know that," he replied slipping her shirt off her shoulders and down her arms. "I told you Peyton, I want to make you my wife. You can fight me on this and make me feel like I'm forcing myself on you but I'd rather you take part so we can both enjoy it," he said hoping to god she wouldn't make him take it that far.

She couldn't believe he would even consider making her do something she wasn't prepared for, after everything she'd given up for him and he would consider doing something so vile to her, "You would continue even if I asked you to stop."

He nodded, "I would. I want you, Peyton."

"Stop!" she shouted and he ignored her pulling her closer to him and kissing her pulse point, nipping it and sliding the tip of his tongue against it to soothe away the sting, causing the blonde in his arms to hiss.

"You don't really want me to stop, do you, Peyton?" he cooed.

She nodded her head, "Yes, yes I do, Lucas," she said unsurely.

He kissed down her neck, along her collar bone and along the strap of her bra slipping his tongue beneath the black lace cup barely missing her hardened peak.

"Lucas," she said again trying to get his attention.

"Do you still want me to stop, Peyton?" She nodded her head unconvincingly as he undid the front fastening of her bra releasing her breasts to his view, "Beautiful," he whispered as he saw her bare chest for the first time; he'd dreamt of this moment for more years than he cared to remember. He kissed around her tender nipples causing her to growl.

Lucas!" she bit out trying in vain to push him away from her; not sure that pushing him away was at all what she wanted.

"What?" he smiled against her breast, kissing and licking her hardened peak.

She hadn't even realized that he'd backed them into the bedroom until her knees hit the bed. "I…uh…I please Lucas," she begged, "Stop, oh god please stop."

"I said you were going to be my wife in all ways and I meant it, sweetheart."

She sighed in frustration, "Okay but there's something you need to know."

His tongue flicked against her pink nub, "Mmm, what's that?" he asked flicking her nipple again.

"I haven't…," she moaned in pleasure and frustration, "It's been…I don't know…"

He chuckled and lifted his head from her breast, "You aren't seriously trying to tell me that you're a virgin."

She shook her head, "No, of course not, Luke…" she purred as he suckled her.

"Well then what is it?"

She was embarrassed by this fact and wasn't sure she wanted to tell him but he really needed to know if she was going to let this happen, "I haven't had sex since our junior year of high school," she blurted out nervously.

"Since our junior year?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded, "I know that you can't get it back but from what I heard when you go a really long time without doing it, it can feel almost the same as it did the very first time. It was more like October of our senior year but still…"

He grimaced, really not wanting to have this conversation with her right now, the thought of her with anyone else was starting to piss him off. "Surely you and Nathan…" He thought about the man his brother had been in high school. They must have done it a lot in those days and the time that had passed should be inconsequential.

"Luke," she whispered. "We did but he wouldn't have cheated on me with every girl at school if he was getting it from me all the time," she explained with a raised eyebrow. "Think about it; if he didn't have to look for it somewhere else... why would he?"

"Sure," he replied, twirling his tongue over her sensitive tip. "Nate was just a jackass back then." She let a tear run down her cheek; she was being truthful with him. "There were others," he growled knowingly.

She nodded, "Only once with each of them," she admitted in embarrassment.

As she was trying to explain this to him, he'd made good use of his time. They'd somehow ended up on the bed and her body was shivering at his touch, "You're going to cum for me, Peyton," he whispered in her ear.

She wriggled trying to get away from him, wanting to keep her mind clear. "Please Luke," she begged, feeling his pulsing erection against her.

He made quick work of the button and zipper of her jeans, slipping his fingers under the black lace of her barely there panties, "I want to be with you, Peyton. I want to have everything with you. It's going to be so good; you're going to beg me to do it again and again and again. And even after all of that, you'll still be begging for more," he growled in her ear, hoping to god he'd be able to give it to her when she asked for it.

She found herself strangely turned on by his words and his forcefulness, but she truly needed him to change his current course of action. Maybe if she tried a different tone to her voice. She smiled at this new idea.

"See there's that beautiful smile; I missed while you were in L.A."

"I'm not ready to do this with you, Lucas" she said an odd lilt in her voice. "We are so not doing this," she tried again.

"Mhmm, oh yes we are," he replied, stroking her heated core. "I haven't been with a woman in a really, really, really long time either. I'm a married man now, I plan to make up for every minute I should have been out there and wasn't. Why are we wasting time talking about it; I explained all this to you already."

She shook her head, "I won't do this with you willingly, Luke, so if we're having sex, you'll have to make me."

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Scott?" he stressed her new name.

She couldn't prevent the bubble of pleasure that coursed through her at being called Mrs. Scott, "I uhm...It's not a challenge exactly; it's more of a fact," she replied trying to concentrate on her words and not the feeling of his fingers grazing against her heated center.

"You are so wrong baby," he said slipping his hand out and pulling her jeans and panties off in one smooth motion.

"Lucas," she growled taking in the look in his eyes.

"My wife just told me she isn't having sex with me. Actually she insists she isn't and I'm so about to prove her wrong." He stuck his knee between hers and forced her legs apart and began to caress her again. Lightly skimming his fingers along her thighs and making her purr involuntarily. "I think you're trying to convince yourself you don't want me." He continued to run his thumb against her most sensitive bud.

"Luke…" she cooed. He was right she did want this with him…soooo badly.

"I want you to touch yourself, baby. It makes me so hard to watch a girl play with herself. I want you to do it for me," he coaxed. He'd always needed the visual stimulus with Brooke, Nikki and the few other women he'd been with and even though he was currently sporting a rock hard cock, the very idea that he could achieve this level of arousal without the visuals was mystifying to him. This wasn't something that usually happened on its own. It had been watching porn as a boy and then watching whatever girl he was with masturbate since he'd started having sex that had gotten him there.

Peyton's eyes widened in dismay, why was he asking her to do this? Brooke had explained her sex life with Lucas in great detail and she'd said Lucas always had her do this for him. She said he was unable to achieve an erection without watching her first but she could feel him hard against her thigh. Brooke had no problem with it, and so she had always done it for him more than willingly. (The teens of Tree Hill High hadn't changed the act of self-pleasure from masturbating to brooking yourself for nothing.) Peyton on the other hand was painfully shy when it came to sex of any kind but that particular activity wasn't one she'd be very comfortable doing for his viewing and sexual pleasure. She shook her head.

"Mhmm," he nodded, "come on," he cajoled.

Angry at herself for allowing things to get so carried away between them, it was time to fight back; to save herself. She'd wanted to be with him since the night she'd almost hit him with her car but she would not let it happen. Not now. Not like this. "The hell I will! I won't be Brooke for you, Lucas, not now not ever. Now let me go!" she shouted, fighting against his strong hold.

"Peyton why are you suddenly trying to get away from me?" he asked truly bewildered by her sudden change of attitude.

"That may be something she did for you, Lucas, but I will NEVER BE HER FOR YOU! NEVER!" She was truly pissed off now. This was so not going to happen. What an ass she'd been. She'd actually started to think he desired her but he was with Brooke in his head. She'd actually allowed herself to start to enjoy the touches and kisses he was giving her even the domineering macho man thing he had going on because she thought he was there with her in the moment but this request when he had a sizeable erection already proved he wasn't. In his mind and heart he was with her. He didn't see her, Peyton, beneath him, all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair, he saw the woman he really wanted. The girl with dimpled cheeks and lust filled hazel eyes. She'd be damned if it was going to be like this for her…ever. She pushed hard against his chest. "Get off of me, Lucas!"

"I'm your husband, Peyton."

"And I said I won't be her for you so get the hell away from me!" she shouted pushing against him again, a fierce don't fuck with me look strong on her beautiful face.

"You're right," he snapped, "you will never be her!" He shouted angrily, "But you are my wife and you will be a full participant in this marriage, Peyton or I swear…"

"You're actually threatening me," she scoffed, "after trying to make me pretend to be someone else. How dare you!" she shrieked. Her mind raced at thousands of miles a minute trying to decide what to do. She wasn't strong enough to fight him off so she did what she'd always been taught about men and the thrill some got out of the fight so she started to shut down. The fire from her anger leaving her eyes, she forced herself not to fight against him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was done with this. He would have to force this on her, against her will. "You want to have sex with me, you'll have to do it without my consent."

"I would never force you to do anything of the sort, Peyton, and you know it. I thought you wanted to be with me. God knows I daydream about being with you like this all the time."

She remained stock still and hoped he'd loosen his grip on her so she could move away from him, "Don't flatter yourself," she said quietly.

"Come on sweetheart. I want to be with you. God, Peyton, I want you to be my wife, my real wife. Don't you understand that. I want us to enjoy all the pleasures that being a married couple can give us both."

She shook her head, and he released her, allowing her to stand up from the bed. She reached for her clothes, "I… I can't Luke," a tear slid down her cheek. "Until your little Brooke fantasy started, I actually enjoyed the feel of your hands on me, just like I did in high school. It's been a really, really long time since I've had anyone touch me that way," she whispered. "I was willing to give myself to you but now that I know this desire I thought you had for me is really for her…" she shook her head trying to dispel what she had been so close to allowing. "I won't let you make me feel like you did before. I won't let you get me going and then have you stop because of some fucked up loyalty to Brooke," she said angrily.

"But Peyton…" he tried to interrupt to tell her that he hadn't thought of Brooke at all. He was afraid that if he didn't have her do it, he wouldn't be able to maintain his erection long enough to satisfy her. He'd never gotten one without help before and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"It's just like I told Jake, you keep me around for nothing more than to keep yourself from being alone and a distraction from missing her. I thought maybe, just maybe, my being your wife might mean something more to you than that but I mean nothing to you at all. I'm like a book mark, a place holder until she decides to come back to you," she rambled angrily.

He rolled back away from her; her words hurting his heart. She definitely had it all wrong, "Peyton, I…"

She stood, "I wish I could make things good for you. Hell, I gave up my life in California to be with you. I've wanted to be with you for so long, Lucas, in every sense of the word but I can't be her. I won't be her, Jake was right I should just leave and go to L.A like I planned to," she bent over and picked up her suitcase and without another word to him went into the bathroom and locked the door.

He remained lying on the bed, shaking his head trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about, 'This was so not how this was supposed to go and did he hear her correctly, did she say something about Jake?' He got up from the bed and stood in front of the closed bathroom door and knocked focusing on only the mention of the other man; completely missing the fact that she had said she wanted to be with him. He was beyond angry now that he knew she'd been in touch with her high school sweetheart, "Open the door."

"No," she replied.

"Please open the door, Peyton," he asked through clenched teeth.

"No, I won't."

He leaned his forehead against the cool surface, trying to control the surge of jealousy that was raging inside him at the mention of her ex. He'd had no idea she was still in touch with him and the secrecy of it, really pissed him off. "I said open the god damned door, Peyton!"

She stood on the other side, freaking out. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," she repeated over and over again. She'd never told Lucas she was still in touch with Jake and now probably hadn't been the best time to have dropped that little bomb in his lap. Jake was married and they were just close friends but Lucas didn't know that and he wouldn't wait around to hear it either. He'd just hear that she'd been in touch with Jake. "Go away!" she shouted.

"I said open the fucking door, Peyton."

"No!" she shouted again.

She put her hands over her head as the door gave way from the force of the blow he'd exuded on the other side. He grabbed her arm and pulled her naked body against his fully clothed one, "There will be no locked doors between us, Peyton. I will make you my wife one way or the other. You decide," he released her and stormed from the room.

She stood stock still until she heard the slamming of the front door, the roar of the engine of his car and the screeching of tires against the pavement. She moved out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her and sat on the edge of her bed, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. She had a decision to make. Apparently, she was either going to have to put up or shut up.

Sometime during the ten days they'd been married and apart, Lucas had changed his mind about what he wanted from their union. Her sudden departure on their wedding night and subsequent extended stay seemed to have changed things for him. She needed to decide if her being IN love with him was enough to allow that to happen. Could she stay or did she need to make a hasty retreat and get the hell out of there.

She knew what she wanted and what she needed from him in this relationship and having sex with him, if she was honest with herself, would be a definite boon. She'd known when she signed on the dotted line that she would never have from him what she truly wanted, his heart, but if she could be with him…with him, maybe he'd start to care for her at least a little bit.

She'd signed a legally binding contract with him to be his wife. There were no riders or provisos. It was a standard marriage contract that gave them both certain rights and privileges as a married couple. She expected her bands to live up to the agreements they signed with her and she would accept no less from herself with the deal she signed with him.

She went back into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. When it was over, she dug through her dresser, found the hidden cash of lingerie she'd bought over the years and slipped into something far more appropriate for a woman who'd just gotten married. However, she also put on her long, fluffy black robe and slippers, just in case, and went to the kitchen to wait for him because he would be back, of that she was sure.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites; I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I apologize that Lucas is such an ass but you never know he might redeem himself.

I apologize for any repetitiveness in this chapter it was a really, really hard one for me to write. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Just a word of warning… Graphic…*blush* material.

Chapter 4 Terms of Engagement

Lucas drove through Tree Hill trying to think of a place where he could go and be alone with his thoughts for a while. He also had a situation to deal with that he hadn't had since he was a boy but even then it had been a planned thing. Erections didn't just happen for him on their own. He needed visual stimulus and he hadn't had that today and yet he'd been at least noticeably hard since he'd seen Peyton coming down the escalator at the airport.

When he was a boy, he'd simply lock his bedroom door, open up his computer and watch a little porn or pull out the magazines from his closet achieving and taking care of it all at once. Now as an adult, because his wife was being stubborn and was currently in his room; he was stuck driving around town looking for a place to take care of the very uncomfortable position he found himself in after having the girl of his dreams naked in his arms. It was still early enough in the day that the place where teenagers usually went to make out would be deserted and he could take care of himself without interruption. He took the corner and drove up the long dirt road, happy to find that it was indeed, as he'd suspected it would be, empty.

He unzipped the front of his jeans releasing his throbbing cock from the tight confines and reached under the passenger seat for his new magazine. Wrapping his hand around his member he stroked down to the base and back to the tip, groaning at the feeling; he flipped open the magazine to look at the pictures to help him achieve his end and found they no longer had any effect on him. He flipped from picture to picture and could feel his desire leaving him. By the time he'd gotten through to the middle of the magazine he was soft and no longer needed to be in this secluded area of town. He tucked himself away, drove to the river court to shoot hoops and ponder these changes in him.

Peyton waited for hours, finishing her third pot of coffee and had begun to think, he was never coming back when she heard his car pull back into the yard. She took a deep breath, stood from the table, crossed her arms over her chest, leaned against the counter and waited for him. As long as he seemed like he'd calmed down some, she'd lay it on the line for him; if he didn't agree, she'd be on the next flight to California and filing for an annulment.

He stepped through the door, a sheepish look on his face. He looked up startled to see her standing there waiting for him. "Hi," he whispered, feeling his body reacting again to her close proximity.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for the way I was behaving earlier, Peyton. I was acting like an overbearing, controlling ass."

"That would be an understatement," she replied. "We need to talk."

He nodded, "Yeah I guess, you're right we do." He took a seat at the table discretely adjusting himself and trying to figure out why he had absolutely no control over his reactions to this woman and waited for her to sit across from him. When she finally did, he opened his mouth to say something when Peyton held up her hand to prevent him from speaking.

"Fine," she stated simply.

"Fine?" he asked unsure of what the word meant coming from her after what had transpired earlier between them.

"Fine," she said again. "You want me to be your wife in the traditional sense, fine."

"Really?" he said excitedly, reaching across the table to try and take her hand, his cock twitching happily in that unusual new way to just her words.

"Yes really," she replied flatly, "but I have a couple of things I'd like to say to you first."

"Okay…"

"I signed a contract with you to be your wife and you're right, there was no clause that said it would be in name only so you will have all the benefits that contract entitles you to," she said looking at his excited eyes, "If you agree to a few things first," she clarified.

Lucas could feel his need for her tightening the front of his jeans almost painfully now. When it had happened earlier at the airport and again when they were fooling around a little while ago, he was truly unsure of its cause but now it appeared that just Peyton was the reason and the thought of being with her in an intimate sense certainly seemed to help. The lack of desire incited by the magazine had befuddled him and even hours at the court had been unable to solve the mystery. He hadn't allowed himself to think of her in any way that took her past being his friend since their junior year until their wedding day. With Brooke he'd always needed her to perform certain acts for him to achieve an erection. He'd convinced himself that he was in love with the dark haired cheerleader because Peyton had Jake but she'd never had this effect on him. And even after; with the few other women he'd been with it was always the same but just the thought of his curly haired blonde wife gave him a more than an obvious hard on. "Okay," he agreed hoping to get his hands on her as quickly as possible.

"One, I'm your wife not your whore and I will not allow you to treat me like one; two, it's you and me and no one else; and three, birth control each and every time."

He shook his head at the mention of birth control, "How are we supposed to have children if we use birth control all the time, Peyton."

"I agreed to be your wife. I never agreed to have children with you. I know you want to be a father, Lucas but if this is something you need now we should annul this marriage and you can go find someone else. Hell, maybe you can fly to New York and knock up my ex best friend, the one you've been pining away for, these past two years. Maybe her employees will finally give you her contact numbers, if they actually have to see the sad little face you make when you beg them to let you get in touch her," she growled.

"I wasn't talking to…."

"Don't lie to me Lucas and don't treat me like I'm stupid. I heard you on the phone the day you asked me to be your wife. It's the only reason you asked me to marry you in the first place. You were pissed and somehow thought marrying me would somehow teach her a lesson," she chuckled humorlessly.

"I wasn't…" He waved his hands in between them trying to deflect what she was saying, "You're not in a loveless relationship, Peyton. I do love you."

She scoffed, "You say you love me because you think it's what I need to hear to keep me with you. You're IN love with Brooke and both of us know it. I'm not naïve enough to believe that's changed or that this is anything other than what it is. I know in my heart that if she raised a finger to let you know she'd take you back and I was in the middle of giving birth to our child, you'd be gone and I'd be left with the kid and we both know it. I'm not going there; I was raised by a single parent and I won't have my child raised that way."

He was shaking his head in denial and opened his mouth to protest angrily, "Then maybe you can go meet up with Jagielski," he said snidely. He was just plain mad that she wouldn't even consider having children with him. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth about breaking up with Brooke?

She shook her head in dismay, "Not that you deserve to know but Jake happens to be happily married to a wonderful woman named Molly and they are both very close friends of mine!" she stood to walk out of the room and he grabbed her arm.

"Don't go, Peyton," he begged, "I was jealous that you were talking to Jake. I didn't know he was married. You've never told me that you were still in touch with him even before you became my wife."

"Jake is not someone I'm willing to discuss with you, Lucas. If you can't live with that…"

"I'll try not to bring him up again," he said quickly. "I promise."

She nodded, "Are we agreed on the protection then?"

He nodded his head unhappily but he hoped at some point he could change her mind about that condition especially after finding out that Jake had moved on and Peyton seemed more than okay with it.

"I only have two things further, are you willing to listen or are we done here?"

He nodded his head, "I'll listen." God he'd do anything for her why couldn't she see that.

"You can't be sleeping with other people."

"I haven't been with a woman in a long time, Peyton, I assure you; I'm certainly not going to start now that I have someone as gorgeous as you waiting for me at home."

She blushed at his compliment but moved on quickly, "Lastly, whether you want to believe it or not, it's been a really, really long time for me, years in fact and I wasn't really prepared for things to go this way with you. You have this twisted sense of who you thought I was because I dated your brother but you're wrong. I wasn't the whore, I was her best friend. Got it?"

He nodded, "I'll agree to your terms, Peyton, but I have a two of my own." He needed her to think she was getting her own way but eventually he wanted her to want what he wanted…everything.

"Let's hear it."

"You have to agree to perform some acts which I happen to enjoy that may not be 'your thing'," he air quoted, "whether they remind you of Brooke or not; such as the one that started this argument in the first place. It happens to be something I've always needed. I think," he said awkwardly, "that I may need you to do it for me too. I also reserve the right to add or change things if need be."

"And…"

"If by some twist of fate you ever get pregnant, you have to agree to keep the baby."

"Alright, I'll agree to your terms as long as this is between us and no one else, Lucas. That was one of my conditions, remember? No Brooke," she said simply.

"Okay," he said flatly. "No Jake either."

Peyton raised an eyebrow and smirked, she hadn't thought of Jake in those terms in forever so that would be an easy achievement for her, "I agree to your terms too."

"That easy?"

"Yep."

"We have a deal."

They shook hands across the table, "We have a deal," she agreed.

He stood and pulled her out of her chair and into his arms. "Now that we have a deal, I say we go to bed and make love until dawn," he winked.

"Luke," she sighed.

"Please," he whined.

She looked at the clock, "It's only 8:30 in the evening and making love, as you so eloquently put it, until dawn would make for a very long night for both of us. I'm most definitely not up to it. I was on a plane all night last night."

"It's a figure of speech, Peyt."

"Yeah well, your figure of speech makes me uncomfortable so you need to come up with something else. I say we call it what it really is to you, fucking. It keeps things in perspective for both of us."

"I'll call it whatever the hell you want, if we can just go do it already." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, he'd be making love to her whether her heart was in it or not. When she responded immediately to the kiss, he slid his tongue along the seam of her lips begging for entrance, and when she opened her mouth and granted him that too, he realized she had truly meant what she said. She would be his wife and maybe he could drive the past from her mind and it wouldn't be as difficult to bring her around as he originally anticipated.

He led her toward their bedroom and before lying her down on the bed, he freed the tie holding her very unsexy housecoat closed. When he slipped it from her shoulders, he gasped at the sight. She was wearing a very sheer baby doll negligee that left absolutely nothing to his imagination.

"Wow!" he gasped. "Pretty sure I'd agree to your terms, sweetheart."

She shrugged, blushing at the intimate term, "I wasn't sure of anything. I just wanted to be prepared if you did. I didn't think you'd want to work through all those clothes again but if you don't like it, I can get dressed," she smirked and sighed. "I promise I'll do my part, Lucas, and I'll keep up my end of the bargain as long as you do too."

"I will," he said lying her down on the bed, joining her, he quickly got to work, "Where were we?" he placed his lips on her neck, kissing all the places he could reach, when he suckled her pulse point she purred with pleasure and he grinned against her neck.

He kissed down her body toward her breasts, licking her hardened peaks through the sheer material. He unfastened the single tie that held the front of the top together and slid his tongue down her body to her belly button, dipping his tongue inside and back up, lavishing each breast, with kisses, licks and flicks, sucking each nipple causing the blonde to arch her back with desire.

He straddled her legs, leaning back against his heals. "I want you to touch yourself, Peyton," he said sliding his hands over her hips and waiting for the argument she'd given him earlier. He had to see if she'd really follow through. He didn't really need her to do this for him, which was bazaar enough a sensation for him but he needed to know she meant what she said. "I want to watch what you've been doing to yourself at night when you thought I was asleep and wouldn't hear you pleasuring yourself," he said knowingly. "I want you to show me, how you've managed to avoid having sex all this time," he cooed.

True to her word, she slid her legs out from under his, putting the souls of her feet together and letting her knees fall to the sides; sliding her right hand down her body to the apex of her legs and sliding her hand under the thin scrap of lace, a single finger slipping between her pink puffy lips. "Is this what turns you on, Lucas?" she whispered looking into this deep blue lust filled eyes channeling her inner Brooke.

"It does," he lied, realizing watching Peyton do this did absolutely nothing for him. In fact, if he had to give a name to the feeling watching this goddess touch herself gave him, it would be jealousy. He wanted to do the things to her that she was doing to herself. He didn't like that she was doing it one bit but because it was this act that had caused all the problems earlier, he'd have to allow her to continue.

She slid her finger along her slit and flicked the tiny bundle of nerves still hiding under its hood, she caressed it, making circles around it before gliding up and down over it; then sliding her finger down again to her opening slipping her fingertip into its wet warmth and then back up to her hooded clit. "Mmm," she purred in pleasure. "It feels good."

"Stick your finger in further this time, baby," he asked surprised she was doing this after the argument it had caused earlier.

She rubbed down again slipping her finger in to the middle knuckle, "Ahhh," she hummed. When she slid her finger back to her clit and wriggled, "I wanna…" she whispered after just a few more minutes of play, it had been a few weeks since she'd done this to herself. Lucas demanded that she stop what she was doing because he wasn't going to allow her to get off at her own hand, "But Luke," she whined as he stilled her hand.

He shook his head, "I want to make you cum, Peyt. You're not doing it for yourself, I've heard you do it but this time, I want to be the one giving you release. Please baby, let me do it?" She reached between her legs with her other hand and slid her middle finger against her clit, causing her to wriggle and groan at the feeling. His eyes flashed with what looked like jealousy. "I said NO Peyton! I want to do it," he said grabbing her other hand.

"Then do it already!" she growled impatiently. "I need to cum, baby."

He wanted to do this right. He needed this woman who was now his wife to want to be with him in the physical sense even though she would never be with him in an emotional one. "Listen to me Peyton Elizabeth."

She looked up at him from her place on the bed, "I'm listening," she purred. The evidence of his arousal pressed against her through his jeans, she couldn't control the shiver that ran through her at the size of him. She reached out with her hand and stroked him on the outside of his pants.

"God, Peyt…" he breathed at the touch of her small hand. "Please sweetheart, touch me," he pleaded unfastening his jeans; hissing with unbridled passion when he felt her cool little hand reach inside his boxers, her tiny fingers wrapping around his engorged cock. She slid her hand to its base and back to the tip swiping her thumb over the top through his pre-cum, making him quiver and stroking back again. "You're not going to be getting me off that way either, babe," he said seductively, shucking his shirt and standing to remove his pants and forcing her to release him. He lay back down on the bed with her, "I want you to put it in your mouth," he said breathily.

Again the blonde complied slipping his hypersensitive tip between her pearly white teeth. She stroked back as her mouth slid further down on him taking him deep inside her, her tongue twirling against him and her teeth grazing him in the most amazing ways. "You're going to be the death of me woman," he growled low in his throat. He could already feel the pressure building but as wonderful as this felt he wouldn't let it end this way either. He tapped her head to let her know he was close.

She lifted her head and looked at him, "Now what?" she asked. "I can swallow, baby. I may be a little inexperienced but I've done this particular thing a time or two."

"I'm not ready for this to be over yet, sweetheart."

She rolled onto her back and her right hand was back between her legs, she slid her fingers against the slick wet folds. He closed his eyes and groaned in frustration until he felt her wet fingers against his lips. Keeping his eyes closed he slipped his tongue out from between his lips, grazing his tongue against her fingers. He groaned at the intoxicating taste of her. She slid her fingers into his mouth and his tongue slipped between them. "I told you I've done some parts of this, I'm just not sure what you want from me. I know you get off on watching me."

The truth was it was her that was turning him on, not the act. Watching her just pissed him off. He suddenly knew right where he wanted to be, "I get off on other things," he said wanting to stop her from continuing what he'd asked for. He kissed down her body stopping to pay homage to her breasts again, flicking each bud with his fingers and tongue and open mouthed kisses. He slid his tongue down her body toward her heated center. He could smell her sex and it made him throb harder than ever. He kissed her inner thighs going closer and closer to where he most wanted to be.

Growing frustrated with his lack of attention, Peyton slipped her hand back between her legs and slid her long dainty finger against her clit. "Mine," he growled low in his throat pinning her hands against the bed while lifting her moist wet womanhood toward his face and awaiting tongue. His mouth watered.

When she stopped trying to pull her hands out of his; he released them and slid both hands under her ass so he could have easier access to her. "You're beautiful Peyton," he groaned as he slid his tongue along her for the very first time. "Mmm, how could I have waited to do this for so long," he groaned out loud to himself. He slipped his tongue against her hooded clit and she moaned. He dipped his tongue inside her and she wriggled, he did it again and again. He wanted her to beg him to enter her and he knew it could be a fight to get her to concede. He rubbed the tip of his nose against her tingling pearl. He slid his tongue back inside her making her call out his name in the sexiest way he'd ever heard.

"Luke!" she sighed.

"Mhmm," he replied lifting his head for a moment, "What is it you want my beautiful girl?" he hummed against her, the vibration making her shiver.

She shook her head violently from side to side trying to keep herself from asking him for what she really wanted him to do, what she was starting to feel she needed from him and only him. He blew against her heated center, running a finger between her lips to her entrance and sliding it inside her just a little, she whimpered at the invasion. "Luke," she said again.

"Say it," he growled. She shook her head back and forth trying to fight the desire he was bringing out in her, she was afraid of the power asking him to take her would give him.

If she really was telling him the truth and she'd not gotten laid in so long, he'd have to try another avenue to get her to ask him for it. He rubbed his finger against her clit and slid his finger a little bit further inside her causing her to cry out. He took her hooded pink pleasure center into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue over and over again as he slid his finger in a little deeper and pulling it out again. She was tight there was no question and she protested, first at the invasion and then at its removal. He continued to flick her clit with his tongue and sliding his finger into her in small amounts. He really, really wanted her to ask him to take her, better yet beg him to take her.

"Ahhhh… oooh…" she panted as she felt herself nearing release. He stopped everything and stilled her hands with his own. 'She needed release now. There were no gray areas she needed him, she couldn't ask, she wouldn't ask. She couldn't give him that kind of power over her; he had too much already,' she argued with herself.

He leaned in and flicked her clit with his tongue again, she hissed in pleasure and anger. "Ask for it?"

"No!" she screamed trying to free her hands so she could relieve the pressure inside her.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled pinning her hands. "Say it Peyton. Tell me you want me inside you. Tell me I'm the only one you'll ever be with in this way again. Tell me!" he shouted. "Beg me!"

"No!" she cried out for the second time.

Lucas was at the end of his rope. His cock was throbbing painfully, begging for its own release. He wasn't used to this. Brooke had been easy. Everything happened in a sequence of events with her but his wife…hell no she had to make things difficult for him. He wanted her to want him as badly as he wanted her. She needed to make the choice to become his, to give herself to him, it had to be her choice. When she still wouldn't comply with his desires, he decided to employ a dirty trick Skills had told him about years ago. He wrapped his hand around his cock and slid his hand to its base. He hissed at the feeling, the pleasure.

Peyton's eyes widened, she knew that if he came by jerking himself off, she would suffer for letting it happen, she wouldn't get her release at all. Those long torturous conversations she'd had to endure with Brooke discussing her sex life with the man in front of her told her that if he achieved orgasm, she would suffer for it because he wouldn't allow her to get herself there and he wouldn't be able to function again until at least the next day. She looked at him and then at what his hand was doing and then back at his face. His eyes had rolled back in his head, "No!" she screamed stilling his hand. "Please, Lucas, I need to feel you. Please Luke. Please," she begged reaching for him and trying to convince him to pick up where he'd left off.

He shook his head this time, "No way baby, you want me you know what you have to do," he growled knocking her hand away and wrapping his hand around his shaft again. "Mmmhmm."

"Please, please, please Lucas," she tried again. "I'll do whatever you want, I swear. I'll never argue with you again, please Luke don't make me say it."

He shook his head again, "Nope."

"Fine!" she shrieked trying to get her hand back between her legs to give herself relief from the burning need inside her.

"Nope," he said again keeping her from touching herself, rolling on top of her, grabbing hold of his cock and rubbing it up and down her sex, making sure to graze against her clit and push head just inside the entrance to her heated core.

She growled in frustration the need for release over shadowing everything else, "Fuck me, Lucas!" she shrieked knowing it was the only way to rid herself of the intense sensation because he kept stopping her from doing it herself. "I need to feel you inside me! I'm begging you; please baby. You're the only one I'll ever let touch me like this again, I swear. Please Luke, please."

In the next second, he'd already reached into the bedside table, slipped on the condom and had his head back at her entrance, pushing his cock just inside her. "Oh my god," he said his voice strangled. He slowly tried to push into her, shocked by how tight she really was and that there could be no doubt, she hadn't done this in a long, long time. "Peyton, look at me, baby," he said firmly. She opened her eyes and tears rolled out of them. "I'm not in yet, honey. I know it hurts but you have to relax. You're body has to remember and it won't hurt so bad then, alright?" She nodded and closed her eyes again. "Oh no! Look at me!" he shouted. "You will look at me, Peyton. You will know every second of this, that it's me that you're giving this to, willingly, begging me to take you. Along with breaking yourself-imposed celibacy; you are well and truly mine. My lover, my companion, my wife, my property," he growled pushing her legs farther apart and forcing himself slowly inside of her. She cried out, tears running down her face.

He waited patiently for the iron grip her body had on him to ease up so he could give her the pleasure now that she'd dealt with the momentary ache of his invasion into her, "You need to relax, sweetheart," he said soothingly, kissing her and coaxing her. "It won't hurt anymore. I promise you're going to love this."

"I…I…can't," she cried.

"Yes you can, baby," he encouraged. "God Peyt, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You can do this. You'll like it. I'll make it feel so good for you, baby girl." He slid his hand between them and rubbed her clit in that tried and true pattern, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. "It's okay, honey," he whispered moving just a little and making sure to add pressure against the hand that was playing with her clit. "You feel so good," he growled wanting to get on with it; his penis throbbing painfully. She was tighter than any woman he'd ever been with. Brooke and Nikki were both more than well versed in the art of sex as had the other women he'd been with and there had been no coaxing involved; no waiting for her to adjust to him being inside them but his beautiful Peyton…it was like he was her first. He kissed her neck, her eyes, her throat; he slid his tongue over her taut nipples as he waited for her to relax. He suckled on her breast and she moaned in pleasure and he knew he had her. "You like that Peyt. I promise you'll remember you like this too, you just need to relax, sweetheart."

She took several deep breaths, it had hurt, god it had hurt so badly; it was why she'd not liked doing this before and why it was so easy for her to go so long without it but he promised if she let him, he could make it feel good for her too. "Are you sure?" she whimpered. "You're not going to hurt me anymore? I never really liked doing this, Luke," she confessed.

He shook his head, "I'm so sorry, it hurt you darling but you're so damn tight, I had to go all in. It won't hurt anymore, baby, please let me prove it to you. Let me show you how good this can be."

She took several more shaky breaths and he could feel her trying to force herself to relax, he slid a little way out and then repeated the process, taking it slow and easy. He removed his hand from between them and concentrated on teaching his wife how he liked to make love. With the feel of her around him he had no doubt that this was one wifely duty she would be performing often, he was glad he'd agreed to her deal. He groaned as he pulled further out and slid back in. When he pulled out the next time, she raised her hips a little to meet him as he slid back in causing him to groan in pleasure as he slipped deeper inside her. As she relaxed, he picked up the pace sliding in and out of her, thrusting harder the more at ease and wet she became.

She could feel something happening inside her. It was stronger than anything she'd ever experienced before and she didn't want it to end, "Don't stop…god don't…stop," she cried out, "please god don't stop, Lucas," she begged. "Ahhh, mmm, ahh, unh unh unh, Lucas please oh oh oh. God ah don't stop don't stop don't. Oh please baby don't stop."

He pounded into her, he felt the pressure building up for him, and he was reaching his end too. "Cum for me," he groaned in her ear. "Cum with me, Peyton; our first time together, cum with me," he whispered seductively. Then they were both spiraling over the edge.

She quivered in pleasure as she came down from her high. "I…I didn't know."

"You didn't know what, baby?" he asked sliding off of her tiny frame in fear of hurting her beneath his much larger body and moved onto his side of the bed, removing the condom, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"I didn't know it could be like that," she said blushing.

"Me either," he admitted aloud honestly. "It's never been that intense for me, not even with Brooke," he mumbled under his breath.

She hadn't heard everything he'd said, she'd heard only the final word, Brooke. "I need to go have a shower," she mumbled suddenly feeling dirty for the things she'd just done with him because she'd begged him to take her and that she'd actually enjoyed it, loved it in fact and so wanted to do it again but even though he'd agreed not to, he'd obviously been thinking about Brooke while he forced himself inside her. She had been with them even though he'd promised her she wouldn't't be. A tear slid down her cheek. He was comparing them.

She really had, for the first time since she'd started doing this, loved what had happened. She had been imagining doing this with him every chance she got but now she just felt like the whore she'd worked so hard never to become.

"Not yet," he told her pulling her against him.

"But… but really want to take a shower, Luke." she pleaded.

He shook his head, "There's no point. I'm not done with you yet, baby, and I don't plan on being done until much, much later. It's our honeymoon, Peyton."

She nodded her agreement and lay back down beside him, "Fine," she relented, coldly. Brooke had apparently lied to her about Lucas' abilities too because she could already see him hardening under the thin sheet that covered him and it hadn't even been five minutes since he'd gotten off.

He took her again and again. She participated as required and let him do whatever he wanted to her. It no longer mattered and when at last he drifted off to sleep she slid out of bed and got into the shower turning the water on as hot as she could stand it, scrubbing her skin until it was raw and pink trying to get clean. When nothing she did helped rid her of the feeling of being his toy, plaything, his whore, she collapsed onto the floor of the tub and cried because it wasn't supposed to be like this.

God, what had she done?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have to tell you, I'm absolutely loving the reviews I'm getting on this story. I can honestly say when I wrote it, I didn't see Lucas the way some of you do; I guess because I'm the one that wrote it and know what the motivation behind the things he does are. I guess I should have made it clear what the time line is too because it's only two years after high school.

Keep up the reviews and thanks to all of you for being so honest with me! I have several other stories on the go and their helping me make changes to them so thanks for that too.

Chapter 5 Telling It Like It Is or Should Be

When he awoke in the wee hours of the morning after making love to his beautiful wife six times before falling asleep, a huge smile graced his face. He could think of nothing else but having her again, his spontaneous erection ready and wanting to feel her around him once more. He reached for her but he didn't find her asleep beside him and he was concerned. He was afraid he'd pushed her too far because of the newness of it all for him. Each time he'd achieved an erection, he'd felt compelled to use it. He wasn't sure what had happened because the first time with her had been everything he'd always dreamt it would be but every subsequent time she seemed to be just going through the motions. He would find a way to make her feel the way she did their first time if it killed him but right now he was just plain and simply afraid that she was gone… that maybe she'd finally called him on his shit and left him for good.

He slipped on a pair of sweats over his very sensitive cock. He'd really wanted to pick up where they'd left off when they'd fallen asleep and this being able to get a hard on just because he wanted to make love to his wife was a wonderful new development. He found her asleep on the couch in the living room, "Peyton sweetheart," he whispered, she opened her big green eyes, he crouched down in front of her, and slid a gentle finger down her cheek, "Where did you go, baby? I was so worried. You can't do this. It scares me?" he said gently letting out a sigh of relief.

She rubbed her eyes, "Do what? What are you talking about?" she asked sleepily.

"When I wake up, I want your skinny ass in that bed with me," he told her calmly, pointing down the hall toward their bedroom, "I wanted to make love to you when I woke up and I had to come looking for you," he said kissing her cheek. It hurt that she had felt the need to get away from him. "You need to be in our bed waiting for me when I wake up. I was afraid you'd left me," he pouted.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. You agreed, we would be the only two in that bed and SHE was there," she sulked. "You compared us. I'm not an erring child or your property, Luke. I'll do whatever the hell I want. I got up to take a shower and I fell asleep while I was drying my hair," she said firmly and sleepily.

He nodded and sighed, "Trust me, sweetheart, it was only the two of us in that bed. And I certainly did not compare you to anyone; how could I; you're so much more to me than she or anyone else could ever be and to be totally honest with you, it's never been like that for me, not with Brooke or Nikki or anyone else. You're amazing baby," he slid his finger along her cheek; "I don't want you to get up in the morning without me. As I said, making love in the morning is something I think we could truly enjoy so it would make me really happy if you were there and I didn't have to look all over the house for you. This, whatever you do to me, is new for me too, Peyt. I can't help it baby, I want to have you as often as possible and we can always shower together after we've made love."

His morning wood throbbed against his hastily put on pajama bottoms but he decided to back off her a little and let his words sink into her head. Even though it was still dark out, he decided they could both use a little something to eat before they went back to bed, give them a little energy to pick up where they'd left off. "I'm going to make us some food and we'll sit down and eat together, okay baby?"

Peyton yawned and stood from her spot on the couch, "Okay Luke," she conceded.

"Do you think you could maybe slip something else on," he grinned.

She smiled at him, "Sure, I can do that." She slipped on her housecoat and a thong, not bothering with anything else as she was sure the moment they were done eating she'd be naked again anyway, and went to join him in the kitchen. She took a seat at the table and waited for him to say something to her.

"I think we should have a party to announce to our friends and family that we're married," he mentioned quietly.

She sighed, "You said you didn't want anyone to know and you've already told the school. We agreed…"

He raised an eyebrow, "You told Jagielski," he said, jealousy apparent in his tone. "There's no point in getting upset with me about it, it's too late any way; I've already invited everyone to tell them my news."

She shook her head, "It's not just your news."

"You're right. It's not I'm sorry," he said walking over and kissing her temple. "You know you keep saying that this or that was not part of what we agreed to. I don't really understand what you're talking about when you say that anymore. You're my wife. You agreed to be that when you signed the marriage license and again last night," he said shrugging and smirking at her.

"I know but I'm still Peyton, Lucas. You agreed to certain things I requested last night too, remember?"

"Well I've changed my mind," he said easily. "All deals are null and void but one and that's the fact that you're my wife and I love you." He took her hand and pulled her up to stand in front of him, her housecoat slipping apart revealing the fact that she was wearing nothing but a tiny slip of lace underneath. He slipped his fingers down her front and crumpled the lace in his hand, giving a solid yank, pulling the offending material from her body. He held them in his hand and shook his head, "These are a no, no."

"You don't want me to wear lingerie?" she questioned a little grin on her face.

"Panties."

"You don't want me to wear panties?" she chuckled.

He nodded, "Or jeans," he added. "Or pants of any kind for that matter," he grinned.

"You want me to wear skirts or dresses with no panties?" she asked in amusement.

He nodded his head, "Yep," he replied simply. "A new thing my beautiful wife will do for me, it makes me hard just thinking about it, Peyt."

"You do know that I'm Peyton Sawyer and NOT Brooke Davis right?" she said smartly.

He nodded, "Actually you're Peyton SCOTT," he reminded her, "and you're right you're not, her. You're my wife. She never was and never will be," he replied.

She huffed and pulled out of his arms; "I have things to do."

"You're right you do. It's our honeymoon of sorts and you will spend the next little while with me doing you," he grinned.

"Lucas…"

"I told you Peyton. I like having sex. We're newlyweds and newlyweds have sex a lot and now that I've actually been inside you I can't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere else. I need to teach you all the things I like and together we need to discover what you like, starting right now." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her in and dropping her on their bed, "Take the housecoat off, it doesn't suit you. You're far too sexy for it," he cooed, slipping off his pants and joining her on the bed.

"Oh Luke," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Chapter 6 Party Time and A Self-Centered Best Friend

Nearly two weeks had passed since her return from California and Peyton stood in front of the full length mirror making one last check on her appearance before turning to Lucas. "Do I look okay? Presentable as the wife of the great, Lucas Scott?" she asked teasingly. Their relationship had changed considerably over the last several days and Peyton was reveling in it. She loved her time with him and actually hated when they had to be apart for any length of time. He was treating her like a queen and she was sure he actually felt the things he was saying to her.

"Come on Peyt, baby. It hasn't been so bad being my wife has it?" he asked, the infamous Scott smirk on his face. "You look absolutely gorgeous as usual, sweetheart."

"Thank you," she blushed. "You sure you're okay with the way I'm dressed tonight. I know I have considerably more clothes on than you like me to wear these days," she rolled her eyes at him; for the first time since he'd made his request for no panties, he'd actually told her she could put a pair on.

"You've been such a sport about it sweetheart, I'm fine with it, really. To be honest I'm surprised you let me get away with it, not that I haven't enjoyed it," he grinned kissing her cheek. "You know I have the most beautiful wife in Tree Hill."

Peyton's blush deepened, "You know Luke, you can be a real sweetie when you're not being a demanding jackass. And as far as the panties thing goes, I've benefited a time or two from that request myself," she twinkled.

He winked, "God, I don't know how to explain what you do to me. Just the slightest thought of you makes me hard and when I know you're bare under your dress when we're out, I just want to take you right there," he purred standing up from the bed and pulling her against him so she could feel how she affected him. He slid his hand up under her dress, surprised to find that his girl still hadn't put panties on after all. "You're killing me baby," he groaned sliding his finger along her slit, "Let's not go out tonight. Let's stay here and I'll give you a couple of your favorite things and get a couple of mine in the process."

Peyton grinned at how the surprise she'd given him of not wearing panties even though he'd said it would be okay, had affected him. He'd decided to have this party and now he wanted to stay home with her and have sex. She felt his finger graze her clit, "We're never getting out of this house if you keep doing that," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"That's okay by me," he replied.

She swatted his chest, "Come on, baby. Let's go tell our family," she said taking his hand.

He couldn't stop the wave of pleasure it gave him to have her call him baby when they weren't making love. It was usually Luke or Lucas, no terms of endearment, no real intimate familiarity. He hoped he was making progress and that eventually she'd give him her heart.

When they arrived at Tric ten minutes later, Lucas helped her from the car, "You really do look beautiful tonight, honey," he said before pinning her to the car and kissing her senseless, stirring the banked heat inside her into a slow, steady flame.

"If you keep doing that, there won't be anything to announce to our friends and family because I'm going to throw you down in the middle of this parking lot and have my way with you and they'll get to witness it first hand," she said seductively.

"I'd so go for that," he replied winking at her.

"Come on you goof," she took his hand and led the way inside.

He opened the door for her at the top of the stairs and they walked into the bar where their family and friends were laughing and having a good time together as they waited for them to arrive. A look of shock appeared on their faces when they saw the two blondes holding hands.

"Don't tell me you've actually taken your head out of your ass and realized that you should be dating, Sawyer?" his younger brother, Nathan, asked in amazement.

Lucas shook his head, "We're not dating, Nathan."

He raised an eyebrow at his blonde brother in confusion, "So what's with the hand holding then."

"She's my wife," Lucas replied.

Karen choked on her drink, "Excuse me but did you just say Peyton's your wife?"

Lucas nodded and Peyton held up her hand showing the group the rings on her finger.

"What the hell?!" Haley shouted.

A huge grin spread across Keith's face, "You really did take your head out of your ass. Good for you!" he pulled his son into his embrace. "When did this happen?"

"On the 13th," Lucas replied.

"That was weeks ago," Skills shouted. "Is that why I've been filling in for you with the team and Judy's been taking care of your Advanced Lit classes?"

"Yeah. Only Turner knew the real reason I was off and I asked him not to tell anyone."

"You haven't been taking my calls or anything either, so what's the deal? I've only heard from you once or twice since then."

"I just got married, Skills. I've been kinda busy."

An understanding grin snuck across the man's face, "Sho nuff. You forgiven," he said wrapping his arm around his own wife, Bevin.

"How did this happen?" Karen asked. She hadn't even been aware the two were dating.

Peyton shrugged. They hadn't discussed how they were going to explain this part to the others, "We just decided we wanted to be together and went to city hall and got married." She made up an elaborate story about dating and living together and not wanting anyone to know just in case it didn't work out between them.

Everyone accepted the tale and seemed genuinely happy for them except for Haley. She became quiet and stand offish maybe even a little angry. When the inquisition was over and Peyton became occupied with the others, he kissed her cheek and made his way over to his best friend, "You want to tell me what's with the silent treatment?"

She shook her head, her eyes full of tears, "I can't believe you'd do this to Brooke," she replied quietly.

"You can't believe I'd do what to Brooke? Marry the girl I've been in love with since the first time I laid eyes on her; the girl who I predicted in the eighth grade I'd marry."

"You told Brooke you were IN love with her, Lucas."

"I know," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "I got together with Brooke because Peyton hurt me and I wanted to hurt her back. I stayed with her for the same reason when Peyton walked away from me for the second time. I let myself believe that I was in love with Brooke because I believed Peyton was in love with Jake and I didn't want to be alone. We were both lying to ourselves."

"I think you're just hurt that Brooke went to New York to follow her dreams and left you behind. I think you're settling for Peyton."

"I broke up with Brooke before she got the offer to go to New York so you don't know what the hell you're talking about, Haley, and if you can't be happy for us…you need to leave," he said fiercely throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

Peyton looked across the room when she saw her husband gesturing aggressively at his best friend and pointing toward the door. She walked across and took his hand, "Hey baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetheart, it doesn't matter."

She gave a slight nod at Haley and pulled lightly on his hand, "Come with me," she led him through the crowd to the back of the club and into one of the dressing rooms, closing and locking the door behind them. "Want to tell me why you told Haley to leave our celebration? She's your best friend, Luke."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, Peyton." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "All that matters to me…is you," he growled seductively in her ear, biting lightly on her earlobe.

"Mmmm, is that so," she replied leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"It is," he grinned, sliding his hand up under her dress, thrilling again at the fact that she'd chosen not to wear panties tonight on her own because she knew it was something he loved and even more than that she was the one that had decided to initiate these moments alone together; his fingers lightly grazed her thigh.

She purred at his touch and bit her bottom lip, trailing her index finger down his clothed chest, "I want you to make love to me, Lucas."

"Here? Now?" he asked in surprise, his heart beating rapidly in his chest that she wanted to make love and not fuck like she often pointed out they were doing.

She nodded coyly, "Mmhmm. Right here. Right now."

"We'll have to be quick baby and I don't want to be like that with you."

She slid her fingers along his cheek, "We can do it right when we get home into our bed but right now I just want to force whatever Haley said to you out of your head. This is about you and me, sweetheart, not anyone else. She ran her hand lightly down the front of his pants. "You know you want to."

"I do," he said kissing her and tangling his fingers in the back of her hair, deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue along the seam of her lips and delving inside her mouth when she gave him entrance, their tongues tangling together.

He slid the dress up her body, baring her to him as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs, forcing him to back up and sit on the couch. She straddled his lap as his fingers continued to stroke her.

"I want you inside me," she whispered breathily.

He slid a finger inside her and smirked at the look on her face, as he slid it in and out of her wet center, "Is this what you want my girl?"

She rolled her eyes, "As much as I love the feel of your fingers inside me sweetheart, I definitely was not referring to that at this time. Now stop teasing me baby, I really need to feel you inside me," she purred.

"What do you want baby? This," he wrapped his hand around his cock and gave a long stroke from base to tip. "You want to feel this inside you, Peyt?"

She nodded her head and he placed the tip at her entrance. "I don't have a condom," he told her.

Peyton hesitated for just a moment, "It's okay, I love being with you and I want you right now; besides what are the chances?" She gasped as she felt him slip inside her; making her hiss with pleasure.

He thrust into her hard and fast. The feeling completely different without the latex between them, "Oh my god," he groaned, "You feel so good. This is…" he growled in pleasure.

"Uhhh, uhh, uh, yesss, oh god Luke, right there, oh uhh mmm, I think I'm going to cum baby," she groaned in pleasure. "Don't stop oh Luke please baby don't stop," she begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he panted. "Cum with me Peyt," he reached his hand between them and rubbed her clit making her squeal in pleasure as the sensations coursed through her. He felt her walls tightening around him as her orgasm began, his cock twitched and released at the same time taking them both over the edge.

They rode out the orgasm together, as he emptied himself inside her for the first time and then she climbed off his lap after kissing him soundly on the mouth, pulling a Kleenex out of her purse and handing it to him.

"You want to tell me what Haley said to upset you?" she asked, cleaning herself up.

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter what she said. You're my wife and I won't let anything change that."

She knew he was saying these things to make her feel good but she couldn't stop the stutter it gave her heart. God she wished he meant them the way she wanted him to. "Okay, we'd better get back out there before they send out a search party."

"Peyton?"

"Mmm?" she asked, turning back toward him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Luke," she replied and his heart sung with joy.

Chapter 9 Putting Her Nose Where It Doesn't Belong

Haley and Nathan Scott sat at the kitchen table of their beach house the morning after Lucas and Peyton's party in silence. Nathan was happy that his brother had finally found his way to his curly haired best friend but Haley certainly wasn't. She'd always thought Lucas would be better off with Brooke and she was going to put an end to this farce of a relationship and the sooner the better.

"We're supposed to be at Luke and Peyton's by noon for the barbeque," Nathan reminded her, sipping his coffee.

"I'm not really feeling very well, Nathan. Do you think you could take Jamie and go over on your own? Maybe explain to Luke that I just wasn't up to it today."

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked concerned for his wife.

"Yeah, I think I may have had one too many drinks at Tric last night," she lied.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at his wife; she hadn't been drinking the night before at all. She'd been the designated driver. He knew that she really wasn't happy about Lucas marrying Peyton but he thought she'd at least put forth an effort for Luke's sake. "Hales…"

She rubbed her face with her hands and then took one of his hands into hers, "I can't go over there and pretend to be happy for them, Nathan. I'm not. I think Lucas has made a huge mistake and Peyton's going to end up getting hurt. My best friend is in love with Brooke Davis and he's using Peyton to fill the hole she left when she went to New York."

"Haley, I love you but you're delusional. Lucas is in love with Peyton and has been forever. How he ever managed to convince her to marry him after all the crap he pulled is beyond me but for whatever reason she did and they're together now. They both seem genuinely happy and if you want him to remain your best friend, you'd better find a way to get past what you want."

"I want him to be happy and I don't think Peyton can do that for him not when he's still in love with someone else."

Nathan pushed away from the table angrily, "I think your wrong but I'll tell Lucas your lie because I don't want you to ruin this for him or Sawyer and I'm sure your presence and attitude would definitely do that for them."

"Nathan…"

He shook his head, "I'll see you later. I have to be back in Charlotte tonight for the game tomorrow. I'll take Jamie with me and I'll meet you there," he said offhandedly.

"Good enough. Thank you for doing this, Nathan. I know we don't agree but you'll see I'm right."

"I'm not doing this for you, I doing it for them. It's the first time I've seen either of them happy in a long, long, time."

Haley shrugged, "Whatever. See you later."

Nathan raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his wife and went looking for his son. The moment he found him, they set out for Lucas and Peyton's. Even if Haley refused to celebrate with the new couple, he couldn't contain his happiness for them. He was glad they'd finally found each other.

Haley had remained sitting at the table until she heard the front door to their summer house close behind her husband and son. She walked over to the window to watch as they walked down the street and once she was sure there was no way they'd return, she got out her cell phone and called the number no one even knew she had.

"Hales?" the voice of her best girl friend from high school said after the phone had rung a few times.

"Brooke, you need to come back to Tree Hill," she replied.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well, remember when I told you that Luke had Peyton staying with him because he didn't want to be alone and that there was nothing going on between them even after all this time."

"Of course, you said he was pining away for me but Peyton being there was buying me time to get the company off the ground."

"Well the company is off the ground now, Brooke. If you want Lucas, you're going to have to come back now and claim him or he'll be lost to you forever."

"Oh my God, you think he's met someone he can fall for…"

"He married Peyton," she deadpanned.

"What?" she choked back.

"Apparently they've been dating for a while but didn't tell any of us in case it didn't work out between them. According to them they woke up one morning and decided to get married and they did."

"Haley, you said…" she whined.

"I know what I said, Brooke. They've only been married for a few weeks. I'm sure he only married her because he's lonely and misses you. He's probably afraid she'll up and leave him the way you did, she works for a company that's based out of California. She could leave at any time. If you come back, they'll get an annulment and you can get him back but if you stay away any longer, I'm sure this relationship will turn physical and then it'll be a whole divorce thing and Lucas won't go there."

Brooke chuckled, "Trust me on this Peyton Sawyer is not going to do the things that Lucas needs to make their relationship physical and believe me when I say she knows exactly what those things are because I made sure I told her in great detail when we were in high school 'cause I knew it would keep her away from him."

"Ew! Brooke really. I don't want to know, he's my best friend and my brother-in-law…ew."

Brooke laughed, "Okay so what do you think I should do?"

"They're having a barbecue today at Luke's. Get on the next plane to North Carolina and crash the barbecue. Do not let on that you know he and Peyton are together or that you've spoken to me at all in the last four years because not even Nathan knows I have."

"I can do that," she replied.

"Come back and claim your man, Brooke or lose him forever. It's up to you."

"I'm on my way."

"Brooke, Nathan knows I'm not happy that Lucas chose to marry her so you're going to have to do this on your own. I refused to go to the barbecue so I won't be there. You'll have to be surprised and upset that I'm not there."

"Don't worry Hales. Lucas is in love with me, remember? I'll fix this and we'll be sisters-in-law inside a few months. I'll see you soon. Remember when it comes down to a choice he always chooses me."

Haley squealed happily, "I can't wait. Talk to you soon."

"Bye Hales."

Haley put her cell phone back in her purse and smiled happily. She knew that she was doing the right thing for Lucas and that was all that mattered to her. Peyton and her feelings were irrelevant. She'd never particularly cared for the blonde even all those years Luke had pined for her before they actually met. Besides none of it really mattered other than she was going to get what she wanted.

She and Brooke would be best friends and sisters-in-law and they'd get to do all types of family things together. It's what they'd always talked about and now that Lucas had made the stupidest move of his life and married Blondie, Brooke was coming home to claim her boy. She went upstairs to shower and get ready for the long drive back to Charlotte.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Because you guys are awesome…here you go.

Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitor

Lucas rolled over in bed and found his dutiful girl lying beside him. Things were so good between them and he was falling more and more in love with her every day. When she'd initiated their quickie at Tric the night before, Lucas had been over the moon that she actually wanted to be with him in that way and then when she'd let him enter her and cum inside her when he wasn't wearing a condom, he was sure she was starting to fall for him too. When they'd gotten home, they'd used protection again but she had given him his first taste of having sex bare back and he'd loved it.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against him so she could feel his unquenchable need for her. He kissed her cheek and when she opened those big green eyes, he whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmm," she replied and he smiled. His girl still didn't like mornings. He pressed himself against her and she grinned. "Good morning baby," she cooed. She pulled away a little and rolled onto her back.

"That's my girl," he cooed, sliding his hand down her abdomen to the apex of her legs. "Good dreams?" he asked, when he realized she'd woken up in the mood this morning.

"Mmmhmm," she said leaning up and kissing him. "We have company coming soon. I don't want to miss our morning."

Lucas grinned happily, she liked that they made love in the morning. Apparently there wasn't going to be any need of the usual foreplay this morning, he moved over her, and she spread her legs to let him enter her. He grazed his sensitive tip against her entrance and then slowly slid inside her. His head dropped to her shoulder and they both made sweet sounds of pleasure at their joining. He slid out and back in.

"Mmm, that feels so nice," she breathed in his ear.

He quickened his pace and Peyton continued to coo and breathe sweet words in his ear and to his amazement he was getting harder than he already had been. He loved being able to just get a hard on when he wanted to be with this woman. He loved that when he did something as simple as think about her that he would start to get an erection. He loved those sweet noises she made when he entered her. He loved everything about the woman that lay beneath him.

"Mmm, uh, oh, Luke baby, I'm gonna…"

Lucas heard a knock on the front door. "Fuck!" he shouted. He didn't want to stop, his wife was about to cum and someone was knocking on the damn door. "Double fuck!"

"It's okay baby," she cooed. "We invited everyone over here today. Go answer the door and we'll finish this later."

"But…" he pouted.

"It's okay. Go on. I'm going to go get in the shower."

He raised an eyebrow at her as he pulled out, just realizing he hadn't put a condom on and he grinned, "Don't," he told her firmly and she grinned back at him.

"My jealous boy," she teased.

"I mean it," he threatened playfully.

"I won't," she said crossing her fingers where she knew he'd see them.

He slipped on his sweat pants and headed for the door, "Peyt," he said warningly.

"I promise," she said, winking at him. He walked out the door and she squealed happily. Lucas was starting to feel things for her, she was sure of it and she couldn't be happier. She jumped out of bed and went into the shower and even though, she had been so close… she didn't take herself there because he didn't want her to.

Lucas pulled open the front door. "Took you long enough," Nathan snapped. "What the hell were you doing big brother?"

He blushed, "I've only been married a couple of weeks, Nate, what the hell do you think I was doing?"

Nathan looked down at his son, "Why don't you go outside in the living room and play, J-Luke. I'm sure Lily should be here soon and we'll be in the kitchen."

"KK Daddy," the little boy replied, toddling into the living room where his uncle had a box of toys for him.

"Damn, I'm really sorry about cock blocking you, Luke," he said following his brother into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Don't worry about it little brother. These things happen," he replied making coffee so it would be ready when Peyton got out of the shower.

Nathan's mouth dropped open in surprise. Not that it had happened often over the years but on the odd occasion, Nate had interrupted his brother while he was having sex, Lucas would lose it. When he'd finally gotten the balls to ask his older brother about the overreaction to something he could just go back to, Lucas had explained his situation so he'd always been very careful not to let it happen, preplanning things with his sibling so he was sure not to. "Really?" he asked in surprise.

Lucas grinned, "I don't know what it is about her, little brother. Maybe it's the fact that I'm so head over heels in love with her, maybe it's the fact that she's my wife…I don't know but the issues I used to have definitely no longer apply. With her I can anytime, anywhere, all the time," he blushed. "Coffee?"

"Yeah sure," he replied. "That's awesome, Luke. I'm happy for you all the way around, man."

He smirked, "Me too." and the two bumped fists. "So Haley decided not to come today, I take it?"

"Uhm no she's not feeling well; she told me to tell you she's sorry but she had one too many drinks at Tric last night."

Lucas scoffed, "Haley was the designated driver, last night. She wasn't drinking but don't worry about it, she made her feelings clear."

"I'm sorry. It's just Brooke is Haley's best girl-friend and she's always hoped…"

Lucas held up his hand, "I know but what she hoped for or wanted is beside the point. I'm in love with Peyton. She's my wife."

"I know, she'll come around."

There was another quick knock on the door and Karen, Keith and Lily came in the house as Peyton came out of the bedroom. Lucas kissed his mother's cheek, sent Lily to play with Jamie and poured Keith and Peyton a cup of coffee.

"Thanks baby," she said kissing him quickly blushing a little because of their audience and taking the mug he handed her.

Lucas grinned like an idiot. God he loved his life.

By three o'clock that afternoon, the backyard was full of their friends and family and everyone seemed happy for the couple. They laughed, exchanged stories, ate, swam and enjoyed each other's company. It had been an awesome day.

Lucas was in the kitchen grabbing more ice when there was a knock on the front door. He knew it wasn't Haley because she'd called and told Nathan she was on the road to Charlotte and everyone else they knew was already in the backyard; he pulled open the door and his jaw dropped, "Brooke," he said in confusion.

"Hi Luke," she said, stepping inside and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Peyton came into the house from the yard wanting to spend a few minutes alone with Lucas, just as Brooke kissed her husband. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest and she quietly slipped back outside and took a seat beside her mother-in-law or she guessed now that Brooke was back in town, her soon to be ex-mother-in-law.

"Something wrong, dear?" Karen asked concernedly.

Peyton shook her head, "I think I might have gotten too much sun. I don't feel very well."

Karen placed her hand against the blonde's forehead, "Maybe you should go and lie down. You really don't look very well. Put a cold compress on your forehead, it'll help."

"No, no, I think I'll just sit here for a few minutes."

"Okay," Karen replied worriedly and motioned toward Keith. "Honey could you move the shade umbrella over here to block, Peyton? I think she may have gotten too much sun today."

"Definitely," he replied, moving the large umbrella to block the flushed girl.

Lucas set Brooke away from him, taking a step back. "What are you doing here, Brooke?"

"I missed you," she cooed.

"You've been gone a long time, things have changed."

"But I've missed you every day that I've been gone. Didn't you miss me?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "At first maybe a little."

"Maybe a little?"

He looked over his shoulder toward the backyard. The sudden reappearance of his wife's ex-best friend, his ex-girlfriend was going to ruin everything. He and Peyton had only just started to develop a real relationship and now… He turned back to the woman that stood inside the door, "Uhm I have a lot of people here, could I maybe meet up with you somewhere later and we'll talk," he said nervously.

"Can't I come in and say hello to everyone," she cooed.

"No," he snapped rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll meet you somewhere," he said again.

"Sure baby. I'm staying at the hotel, room 315. I'll see you, later," she winked kissing him lightly on the lips and going back out the door to the unfamiliar car that was parked at the curb and driving away.

Lucas took a deep breath, relieved that no one had come inside and found the brunette there or even knew she was back in town. He turned to head outside, when he was startled by the loud accusatory voice of his brother.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Jesus, little brother, you scared the fucking hell out of me!"

"Making a date to meet up with your ex on the day your friends and family are together celebrating your marriage," he scoffed. "Weren't you telling me just a couple of hours ago that you were in love with Peyton?"

"I am in love with, Peyton. I just wanted to get Brooke out of here before Peyt saw her."

"So you're not meeting with her?"

"No I am," at the look on his brother's face he explained quickly to avoid getting punched, "I didn't have time to explain things to her about me and Peyton. I'll meet with her tonight and send her on the next flight back to New York."

"Alright."

Lucas raised an eyebrow at his brother, "You trust me?"

"Of course, I do," he shrugged. "You just said you were in love with Peyton and I believe you."

"Okay, well let's go and join everyone in the backyard."

"Don't forget the ice you came in here for ten minutes ago."

Lucas grabbed the ice and headed into the backyard, "Here's the ice," he called out.

"Geez man, you have to go to New York to get that ice?" Skillz asked.

Peyton paled at the mention of the city Brooke lived in. "Are you okay, baby?" Lucas asked rushing to her side.

She shook her head, "I…I…"

"I think she's gotten too much sun, Luke," Karen interrupted. "She should really go in and lie down and the rest of us should get out of here and leave you to take care of her."

"If you think that's best, Mom."

"You go ahead and take your wife in the house and get her settled. The bunch of us will clean up the yard and head out."

"Thanks Mom," Lucas said kissing his mother on the cheek. "Thank everyone for coming for us." He reached over to his wife and helped her up from the chair. "Come on sweetheart. You should lie down." When she got to her feet, her legs shook and she nearly fell so Lucas scooped her up and carried her into the house and into their bedroom, "You lie here," he said setting her on the bed. "I'll take care of you."

She slid her fingers down his cheek, "Thank you," she said, unshed tears sparkling in her green eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me," he urged.

"Nothing," she whined. "I just don't feel very good," she lied. "I just need to take a nap and I'll be better. Too much sun, like your Mom said."

"Okay," he covered her with the ruby colored throw and went to the kitchen to get her Tylenol and a glass of water. Back in the room he handed them to her, "You rest now, I'll see everyone out." She grunted noncommittally and closed her eyes, a plan hatching in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So there's a little *smut* in this one just a heads up…

Chapter 8 Comings and Goings

Two hours later, everyone was gone and everything had been cleaned up and put away. Lucas stuck his head into the bedroom and saw Peyton was still asleep. He decided now was the perfect time to sneak out and meet with Brooke. He walked into the room as quietly as he could and kissed her cheek before slipping out the door and driving to the hotel to meet his ex.

Peyton heard the car start and pull out of the driveway. She jumped off the bed and threw as many of her things in her suitcases as she could fit, took them outside and put them in the Comet. Going back in the house, she changed her clothes; went into the office, got an envelope and piece of paper and wrote Lucas a letter of goodbye.

Lucas,

I always knew this day would come eventually, I just didn't expect it to be weeks into a marriage I've dreamt of since I was sixteen-years-old and almost ran you over with my car.

I allowed myself to believe that you were falling in love with me, as I have always been in love with you but seeing you with your lips pressed against hers told me I've been a fooling myself; that it has always been her that you loved. I hope that Brooke's return to you makes you happy again because that's all I've ever wanted for you.

I'll file for divorce the moment I get where I'm going and you'll be free to marry her and get your happily ever after.

I'll love you forever, Lucas Scott.

TLA

Peyton

She put the letter in the envelope, sealing it shut, writing his name on the front of it and setting it on the counter where she was sure he'd find it when he got home from being with her.

She picked up her purse and walked to the front door, pulling it open and looking back over her shoulder to the space that had been her home for the past two years, a single tear sliding down her porcelain cheek. She thought back on the relationship she'd had with Lucas over the years as she took her final look around the room.

Giving her head a shake, she turned the lock on the door knob and hung her keys to his house on the hook just inside the entryway and pulled the door shut behind her walking to the curb where the Comet sat ready to take her to the airport. She'd make arrangements to have it picked up and shipped to her in Los Angeles when she got settled.

Lucas walked up to the hotel desk, "Would you let Brooke Davis know, Lucas Scott is here to see her please."

"Ah Mr. Scott," the girl behind the desk said knowingly, "Ms. Davis asked that I give you the room key and send you up to her room. It's 315."

"Yes, I know, thank you." He took the key card and took the elevator to third floor, easily finding her room. He slipped the key into the hole and pushed open the door. "Brooke?" he questioned. He could hear the very familiar sounds of his ex-girlfriend brooking herself. "Brooke?" he called out again. 'How the hell did she know I was here?' he thought to himself.

"Hey baby," she cooed back. "Mmm, ah. Oh my god, Luke," she breathed. "The front desk called to let me know you were on your way up. Mmm, ah…I thought I'd be ready for you."

"Brooke, I…" he said avoiding looking at her, surprised she'd answered the question he hadn't said aloud.

"Please Luke," she begged.

He turned toward the gorgeous brunette, lying naked on the bed in front of him, his eyes scrunched up. "Brooke…"

"Mmm, ah, unh, oh ah ah ah, Luke," she begged her fingers rubbing herself.

He opened his eyes and looked directly at her. She was running her finger along her obviously wet slit, her clit unhooded as she ran her finger against herself. "Brooke…" he tried again.

"Please Luke, I need you."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for her hands to stop her, surprised that the vision of this woman performing the act that had always more than turned him on in the past, had absolutely no effect on him anymore, "Brooke stop!" he said firmly. "I broke up with you a long time ago, remember?" he said shaking his head. "It was me who ended our relationship so why you'd think I'd come in here and crawl into bed with you is beyond me."

The dark haired girl sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Lucas, sweetheart. It's me Brooke. You love me remember."

"I'm married," he blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm married, Brooke, and I'm in love with my wife. I won't cheat on her. Not with you or anyone else."

"You're in love with Peyton?" she scoffed.

"How…how did you know I married Peyton?"

"I uh, uhm," she hedged scooting away from him to the other side of the bed and picking up her housecoat, her cheeks a deep crimson.

"How did you know, Brooke?"

"Luke, I…"

"You didn't show up here by chance did you? You didn't come back today because you missed me. You came back because Haley told you I married Peyton and the two of you thought you'd work together to screw this up for me…AGAIN!"

"Luke she…"

"She thought that I had Peyton around because I was pining away for you and you both thought that I'd leave her because you decided you wanted me in your life now and that we'd get married and you and Haley could be best friends and sisters-in-law," he said, looking at the woman in front of him.

"It's what we've been planning since high school, Luke."

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "Actually no I'm not! I broke up with you not the other way around. I've wanted to be with Peyton since the first time I laid eyes on her and now she's my wife…"

"Lucas, please," she interrupted coming up and standing directly in front of him and dragging a single finger down his chest. "We had a good time together, remember baby? Remember how turned on you used to get when I used to…"

"Stop!" he shouted angrily shooting to his feet. "She doesn't have to do those things, Brooke. I just want her and it happens. I never knew what making love was about until I was with her."

"What?" she questioned her heart squeezing painfully in her chest.

"I don't like it when Peyton touches herself. It pisses me off. I'm the only one that's aloud to touch her that way. I don't have issues obtaining and sustaining an erection with her either. All I have to do is think about her and it comes all on its own. I can do it over and over and over again too. I don't have to wait. I love her, Brooke. I'm in love with her."

"You've had sex with her?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"Of course I have, Brooke. She's my wife."

"But you said you loved me, Lucas."

He lowered his head, "I tried to convince myself I loved you because I thought she was lost to me," he said honestly, "but then she came back to me and all these wonderful things started happening for me and to me and it was all because of her. I can't live without her. She's my world; my everything."

"But…"

"No buts. I'm sorry that my being in love with Peyton doesn't fit into yours and Haley's plans but it's the way it is. I won't leave her, not now…not ever."

"Lucas?" she pleaded.

He shook his head and backed up toward the door, "Go back to New York, Brooke. There's no chance of us ever being together again. I'm in love with my wife and nothing and no one will ever change that. There's someone out there for you but that someone is not me."

A tear slid down the brunette's cheek, "I love you, Lucas."

"I love Peyton," he replied simply throwing the key card on the bed, pulling open the door and letting it close behind him. He walked down the hallway and climbed onto the elevator. When he got home he was going to check on his sick wife, call his brother and tell him what he'd found out from Brooke and then he was going to talk to Haley and let her know that not only was she no longer his best friend but she was nothing to him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And so we come to the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you, thank you, thank you for all your reviews.

Chapter 9 With Malice and Forethought

The first thing Lucas noticed as he pulled into the driveway was that the Comet was not sitting in its usual parking place. He slammed the car into park and ran toward the house, slipping his key into the lock he turned the knob; her house keys were hanging on the hook where they were when he left but her car keys were no longer with them. He ran toward their bedroom and threw on the light. She wasn't there. The throw that had been covering her was still on the bed, the closet was open and things were all over the floor in front of it, and on their bed; most of her clothes were gone and her suitcases too. His heart began to beat painfully in his chest.

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone and called her office, he got the answering service. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what the hell could have happened since this morning, then it dawned on him…she knew Brooke had returned to Tree Hill. He slammed the phone down on the counter and that's when he noticed the envelope with his name on it in her artistic scrawl.

He tore it open and read the note she'd left for him. She'd dreamt of being married to him since she was sixteen. She was in love with him but was willing to sacrifice her own happiness for his thinking he was in love with Brooke.

'Fuck!' he yelled angrily at the empty room. 'Where the hell could she have gone?' Then it dawned on him. She'd go to California. He'd bet money on it… to Jake and his wife's place. He walked into his room and started packing to go to L.A while he made a call to the woman that had caused this mess.

"H…hel..hello," Haley said when she answered the phone.

"So you've already talked to Brooke," he snapped angrily.

"Luke, I, uhm…"

"You what Hales? You made that call tonight with malice and forethought. You put your own selfish desire to have Brooke as your sister-in-law ahead of the fact that I'm in love with my wife and get her here to Tree Hill to fuck things up for me?" he shouted barely containing the fury. "It could have only been with spite that you would do this to someone Haley. I can't believe I ever thought you were my best friend."

Haley huffed, "Stop being such a drama queen, Lucas. We both know I'm right. Brooke is the one for you. Not Peyton!"

"Screw you, Haley. Consider our friendship over and when I see my brother and nephew don't bother making an appearance because I don't want anything to do with you."

"Fine!" she snapped back. "But in the end you'll realize I've been right all along and you won't have me to help you get back with Brooke."

"How can I make this any more clear for you; I'm IN love with Peyton."

"Sure you are," she replied condescendingly.

"You know what? Go to hell! I'm sure this whole situation is going to make Nate happy when I tell him."

"That's it bring your brother into it!"

"How about I start bringing available women into his life because I'd rather see my little brother with anyone that isn't you?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You're right I wouldn't because it's not my place to choose who my brother loves. Just like it's not your place to choose who I love."

"Lucas…"

"Just don't Haley. I hope that having your dream of Brooke being your sister-in-law was important enough to lose your best friend over," he said hanging up the phone and zipping up his suitcase.

Peyton stood in the airport waiting nervously for her flight to be called. She'd misread the departure time and realized that she'd seriously misjudged things. She tapped her feet and paced afraid that she wouldn't get out of town in time. She'd been waiting nearly an hour when she saw him approaching her. She didn't know what to do.

"Please call the flight. Please call the flight," she begged checking her watch and realizing there was still too much time before the flight was going to be called.

"Peyton," Lucas said rushing up to her. "What are you doing sweetheart? Where are you going?"

"I…I.." she stuttered. "I can't stay in Tree Hill and watch you two together again. It damn near killed me the last time and I'm not going through that again, Lucas."

"Ah Peyt, sweetie. You don't have to watch anything. I love you. I'm in love with you. You're my wife and I won't let anyone come between us."

"But Brooke…?"

"Brooke nothing," he said soothingly.

"But I saw you kissing in the doorway," she sobbed.

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, `"I'm sorry you saw that, baby. It should never have happened. She kissed me. I pushed her away."

"But you went to meet her tonight," she continued. "I know you did."

"And I want to talk to you about that, I do but not here."

"I was gonna go to Los Angeles," she told him.

"I thought that's where you'd go," he cooed. "Come on baby. Let's go home."

"But…"

"No buts Peyt. Let's go home," he said firmly.

She nodded her head and reached for the handle of her suitcases, "I uhm I should cash in my ticket."

"We'll just change the date. You have meetings with John next week, however, no extended stay this time okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

They walked up to the ticket counter and changed the ticket for Sunday, leaving the airport they walked to the parkade. "I'll follow you," Lucas told his wife putting her suitcases in the trunk of his Mustang still not sure the skittish blonde wouldn't make a run for it.

The strangely timid woman nodded in compliance and got into the Comet that wasn't parked very far from where Lucas was standing. She put the key in the ignition and started the car, backed out of her spot and waited for him to pull in behind her.

He stayed right behind her all the way into their driveway, got her things out of the trunk and they went into the house. He walked past her down the hall to their room and set the bags inside. He came back out to find his wife sitting at the kitchen table, her hands folded in her lap and her head down.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Brooke," she replied uncomfortably.

"We're going to talk about what happened with Brooke," he told her honestly. "But first, I want to know if you meant what you said in that letter. Do you love me, Peyton? Are you in love with me?"

She nodded her head, "I always have been.'

"Me too," he told her, lifting her chin so that her eyes would meet his.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I heard you begging to be put in touch with her the day you asked me to marry you."

Lucas shook his head, "You heard me begging Erica to put me in touch with you," he corrected her. "I got my days all mixed up and it felt like you'd been gone for a really long time so I called Erica and asked her to give me the number where you were staying, you'll be happy to know, she's really good at her job because she wouldn't tell me anything," he chuckled. "When I heard the door slam behind you I was so relieved you were back that I couldn't get the words to form to correct the misunderstanding. You can ask her if you want."

Peyton blushed, "You were looking for me?"

"God Peyton, I've been in love with you since before I knew the definition of the word. I tried to love other people when it seemed you were lost to me but I never did. No one will ever measure up to you in my heart baby….No one."

"You went to see Brooke tonight," Peyton said accusingly.

"If I'd known you already knew she was in Tree Hill I wouldn't have gone to see her, Peyton. I just wanted her out of the house before you knew she was here. I agreed to meet with her because she had some pretty screwed up ideas, I just wanted to explain things to her and send her back to the city."

"What…what happened?"

"Do you want me to tell you everything?" Peyton nodded slowly. "Okay. Uhm remember the first time I tried to get you to have sex with me and I asked you to…?" Peyton nodded again. "Well, in case you haven't noticed I don't like when you do that. It makes me jealous," he told her truthfully.

"It does?"

"Mmhmm but that's really, really new for me. There's never been a girl that I haven't needed that from until you," he explained his cheeks turning pink at the admission.

"I thought when you told me that before you were just trying to make me feel good."

"Nope," he blushed. "Actually the first spontaneous erection I've had in my entire life happened at the airport the day you got back after the wedding; kinda freaked me out, to be honest. It hadn't gone away by the time we got home but it had lessened some. Then when we were making out and it happened again, only this time really hard and throbbing, I didn't know if it would last or not so I asked you to do it for me to be sure I could not that I needed you to or that I wanted you to be Brooke, I just didn't know what to do with it," he continued. "When I took off and went for a drive, I needed to relieve this thing you'd created just by being and I did what I've always done…"

"You had some other girl touch herself for you," she choked.

"Good heavens no," he chuckled. "I went to a secluded spot and…I looked at pictures like I did when I was a kid but the thing is Peyt, it didn't work anymore," he shrugged and smirked. "Then I got home and we made the deal…" he winked. "that's when I discovered I don't like it when you do it."

"Why what's wrong with me?"

Lucas chuckled, "There's nothing wrong with you, baby. It's what's right with you. I love you. I'm in love with you that's why I don't need anything other than just you."

Peyton blushed at his confession, "What does this have to do with Brooke?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Yes."

"You can't leave or move until I'm finished the story."

"Okay," she said nervously.

"Okay. When I got to Brooke's hotel room, I could hear Brooke she was…let's just say I recognized the sounds she was making."

"I can't…" Peyton said shaking her head and attempting to get up on shaky legs.

"You said you'd listen," he told her, pulling a seat over in front of hers and sitting down taking her tiny hands in his. When she nodded he continued, "I walked into the room and she was brooking herself. She thought she could get me in her bed if I saw her..."

"Lucas," she cried.

He shook his head, "I didn't, sweetheart. I couldn't have even if I had wanted to. I felt nothing; less than nothing. I told her I was in love with my wife and that I would never cheat on her."

"You did?"

"I did. I told her to go back to New York after I found out it was Haley that called and told her that I'd married you and that's why she'd suddenly shown up that way. They had plans and didn't care what I wanted or who I wanted to be with. It was the same conversation I had with Haley that pissed me off at Tric last night. She kept saying I was in love with Brooke and I told her I was in love with you."

Peyton brightened, "You love me for real?"

"Yeah for real," he said pulling her into his lap.

She cuddled up against his chest and sighed contentedly, "It seems to me that we have something to finish up then."

"We do?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Mmhmm. Before your brother showed up this morning, I was very close to…" she blushed.

"Peyton Scott, are you looking to get a little?" he teased.

She shook her head and giggled, "No. I'm looking to get a lot," she squealed running down the hall to their bedroom, him hot on her heels.

"C'mere you," he said kneeling on the bed.

She crawled toward him, slipping her sweater off her shoulders.

"I thought we talked about these," he teased running his hand down her jean clad thigh.

It had felt odd to her; putting on jeans after weeks of not wearing them. "I know but…"

"It's okay babe," he leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth, burying his fist in her silky curls.

She pulled away a little bit, "This is so not where I was this morning when Nate got here."

"It isn't?" he asked like he couldn't remember.

"Mm mm," she replied shaking her head, and slipping off her tee.

"Were we here?" he asked unfastening the clasp of her bra, and sucking her nipple into his mouth.

"Mm mm," she said through a shuddering breath. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid down the zipper, shimmying her hips to get her pants down.

Lucas couldn't believe that Peyton was taking her clothes off for him. That she loved him and was a willing part of this marriage. She was his wife in every sense of the word. "Peyton," he gasped, as she reached out and undid his pants for him, pushing them down his thighs.

"We weren't here either," she told him, his cock popping out of his boxers she bent and wrapped her lips around him, bobbing her head a time or two.

"We weren't here?" he whined.

"Mm mm," she humed against him.

He reached between her legs and slid his finger against her slit, she was already wet and ready for him. He pulled her off him regretfully and laid her down on the bed, slipping her pants off and dropping them to the floor. "Were we here?" he asked; quickly stripping off his own clothes and settling himself between her legs.

"Mm mm," she said as he slid inside her, both of them moaning in pleasure.

He started a steady rhythm and she hitched a leg over his hip, and he slipped in deeper, "Ah," he hissed.

"Oh god, Luke, baby. Ah ah ah, unh oh, please honey," she prompted.

"Does it feel good?"

"We were right here," she said, "Cum with me baby," she cooed.

Lucas grasped her hips and plunged deep inside of her and she squealed with her release. He dropped his forehead to her shoulder and emptied himself inside her. Again they'd used no protection and god he loved that.

Complete


End file.
